Misguided Ghost
by MsMayfly
Summary: New Moon AU. "I began to sob and let the words come. The words I had been fighting against for twenty six months came out of my mouth. 'I'm so scared,' I said and felt nothing but relief at the words." Rated for violence/Full summary inside/Canon couples
1. Lost and Found

**Summary: Twilight and New Moon events happened just as the books until the day of the cliff jump. Bella stayed on the beach and that's when things changed. This story picks up a bit in the future as she runs from her past.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All that credit belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I do own all original characters.**

**With all that said, please enjoy my story and let me know what you think with a review.**

* * *

"_**We all learn to make mistakes,**_

_**And run from them, from them,**_

_**With no direction**_

_**We run from them, from them,**_

_**With no conviction."**_

"_**Misguided Ghosts" - Paramore**_

**Chapter 1 - Lost and Found**

I ducked quickly into the abandoned building and ran in search of the stairs. My lungs were burning, demanding more oxygen than I was able to take in while I was gasping. My muscles ached from the exertion of escape but I couldn't stop. I found my way to the stairs and descended quickly to the basement.

I fell to my knees and clutched my chest as I coughed and struggled to breathe. I sat there for several minutes as my breathing returned to normal and the trembling in my body slowed. I pulled the cell phone from my pocket and pushed the speed dial.

"Hello?" Jake answered after four rings. It sounded like he was sleeping. I realized I didn't even know what time it was. I glanced at my watch and saw it was 10:45pm here. It didn't matter.

"It's me. I just saw them. They found me," I said and my voice trembled with the violent tremors of fear ripping through my body.

"Shit Bella! Did they see you?" He asked, suddenly alert.

"I don't know. Even if they didn't it won't take them long to figure out I'm here," I said

"Where are you?" He asked quickly. I hesitated before responding.

"New York City," I answered in a small voice.

"DAMN IT BELLA! Why did you go so far?" He shouted. I knew he would be angry.

"I'm sorry, Jake," I said and I felt the tears begin to stream down my cheeks as my hysteria broke through.

"Calm down, Bella. Listen to me. It's fine. Are you hidden?" He asked, trying to keep me calm.

"Yes," I said softly.

"Okay, stay put and leave your phone on silent. I'll call you when we get there," he promised.

"Thanks, Jake," I said.

"Anytime, Bells," He answered and the line went dead.

I crawled to the corner and shivered for several minutes before I removed the backpack I always carry with me now. I wished I had gone shopping yesterday and restocked my supplies when I thought about it. I pulled out a small blanket, a sleeve of crackers and a bottle of water. I covered myself with the blanket and tried to sip the water before I realized how exhausted I was. It'd been days since I'd found a warm place to sleep.

I curled up with my back in the corner and my knees drawn up. I covered myself with the blanket and pulled my hood over my head. I laid my head on my knees and felt my eyes close. I was still shivering but it was more fear than cold. I tried to relax my muscles hoping I wouldn't fall sleep and it was at least an hour before exhaustion finally consumed my consciousness.

I didn't hear but sensed the arrival of the others. I sat up and I heard them hissing to one another somewhere above me. I left everything on the floor except the backpack. I pulled it in place over my shoulders and tried to quietly make my way to the window of the basement. If I could reach it and crawl out I might be able to make a run for it again. I tucked my jacket tighter around me. I knew I only had one chance. I jumped onto the boxes stacked in front of the window and immediately kicked the window out. I slid through feet first and didn't look back as I ran down the alley toward the street.

As I ran, I pulled the backpack off my shoulder and put the strap between my teeth. I yanked off my jacket and over shirt, leaving me in just my tank top and jeans in the cold night air. I put my backpack in place again. I needed to confuse the scent. When I reached the street, I threw my jacket into the back of a truck as it passed and quickly turned in the opposite direction. I ran about a block before I took a few steps into an alley and threw my shirt into a dumpster. I ran back the way I came and quickly dodged the traffic and headed across the street and away.

I ran until I thought I was going to collapse. The crowd on the street was thin because it was a Wednesday night and there wasn't much to do on this side of town. I reached for my phone and realized I left in the basement. Crap. I needed to figure out where to go from here and I had to call let them know where I was. I leaned back against the wall and bent over to put my hands on my knees, trying to catch my breath. That was when I saw him. He hadn't noticed me yet but it was only a matter of time. He was across the street and about a block away.

I turned and moved quickly down the street. I was trying not to draw attention to myself with him that close. I just had to get out of sight before I could think of where to go from here. I turned down an alley and took off at a sprint as the adrenaline coursed through my veins. Unfortunately, I was tired and therefore my clumsy side was coming out in full force. I stumbled a few times but managed to right myself. I turned around a corner into the alleys that ran behind the stores on this street. As I turned I felt my feet slide in the mud that seemed a permanent feature through this area. I fell, hard. I heard my knees hit the concrete and felt the palms of my hands scrap the ground and knew instinctively that I had drawn blood. Great. No matter what I did I was drawing more attention to myself now.

I jumped back to my feet, ignoring the ache in my right knee. I was covered in mud and therefore my shoes were slippery. I quickly wiped my feet and continued as fast as I could without falling again toward the next street. When I arrived, I took a left and began at a quick walk. I kept walking for another few blocks before I realized I was shivering. I had removed my jacket earlier and now I was still wet from falling into the mud.

I paused and searched my backpack. I pulled out my grey hoodie because it was the only other jacket I had. It was dirty but at least it would keep me warm. I needed to change my clothes but that would have to wait. I had to put a bit more distance between us before I could relax enough to think about stopping. As I pulled my backpack into place I reassessed my whereabouts to figure out which direction to head. I needed to get to the bus station. The leads I had followed that prompted me to buy the bus ticket to New York City had been a bust but I had found new information that proves I may be closer than I know.

I had been at the library most of the day today and had done research there when my other sources had turned out to be yet another dead end. I checked area hospitals and colleges to see if I could find any information and had actually found something to lead me to Cornell University. It was about 200 miles from my current location but I'd come this far. I had checked the bus schedule and found that there were several that would take me to Ithaca.

I saw a corner stand and decided to buy something else small to eat and ask for directions. The man barely spoke English but he was able to point me in the direction of the bus station. I continually looked over my shoulder during the walk but saw no signs that I was being pursued. That was odd. I needed to get word to Jake once I was far enough away that I knew I was safe. He was probably either on a flight or in wolf form and wouldn't exactly be able to answer my call either way so I opted to wait until Ithaca. I knew he wouldn't approve of my reason for coming here but I didn't really care.

I walked into the bus station and straight to the ladies room. I went into the stall and stripped out of my muddy pants and shoes. I changed into my only other pair of jeans, which were dirty but at least not wet. I pulled off my soaked socks and tank top and pulled on a different shirt. I walked out of the stall and to the sink. I looked in the mirror and almost laughed.

My hair was wet and stuck to my forehead with mud. I looked horrible. I washed my face and used the paper towels to get the mud out of my hair and off my arms. I replaced my hoodie and put on a dry pair of socks. I cleaned off my shoes and put them back on. I looked in the mirror again and realized it was the best I could do.

I stared at my reflection for a long time. I turned my head to the left and looked at the still healing scar that ran from behind my right ear to almost my collarbone. The red was gone and it was a very soft pink. It had been about eighteen months ago that the attack had occurred and I was surprised that the scar looked that good. I had determined I was stuck with the bright red and puckered scar that had been there once the forty eight stitches were removed.

I sighed and walked out of the restroom and to the ticket counter. The next train to Ithaca left in an hour. I looked at my watch and realized it was nearly six in the morning. I bought my ticket and went to wait on a bench. I was very nervous. I was continuously looking over my shoulder to make sure I wasn't being followed but as much as I knew my mind should be here, in the present moment, it wasn't. I was nervous about finding them.

What right did I have to be here? It wasn't their fault I was being hunted but I needed help and I didn't know where else to turn. My entire family was at risk. I hadn't been home in over a year. I knew it was a mistake to keep running but I didn't have a choice. Forks had become dangerous. I was drawing my enemies too close to my loved ones so I made the decision to leave.

At first, I just ran. I ran to run. I ran to escape and to draw my enemies away from my family. Then I knew I couldn't do it alone. I was cornered once, outside Portland, and the pack was there to rescue me. Jacob has tried to convince me everyday to come home but I can't risk it, not yet. Once Victoria is out of the picture, maybe I could be safe. But for now, I'm not safe. I'm not safe at all.

With that thought I looked over my shoulder again into the nearly empty room. There were only a handful of people here and I hoped that meant the bus would be fairly empty. They made the announcement then that we should begin lining up at the doors as the bus to Ithaca would be arriving soon.

I made my way slowly toward the doors with several other people. Once we boarded the bus I took a seat near the middle. By the time we left the bus was just over half full. I knew from my research that it would be about five hours before we arrived in Ithaca so I closed my eyes and curled my arms around my backpack in my lap. I felt safe for the moment and I quickly drifted into sleep.

"Miss? Miss?" I heard a voice say through the darkness. I realized it was dark because my eyes were closed. I opened them and there was a man standing in front of me. I jumped slightly at the proximity and saw his uniform. He was the driver of the bus.

"Miss, we have arrived in Ithaca," he told me softly, seeming embarrassed by having to wake me.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled quickly and departed the bus. I stepped into the bus station in Ithaca and looked at my watch. It was just after noon. I walked to the pay phone in the bus station and pulled out change for the call from my wallet. I realized after a moment that calling Jake's cell would be long distance as his number is from Washington. I would need to buy a calling card. I sighed and replaced the receiver.

A quick conversation with the overly cheerful woman working at the ticket booth and I was on my way to the public library. I had made it this far and now I needed to find an address. I was satisfied that the worst case scenario would be to go directly to the hospital. I knew how they worked and it was Carlisle I wanted to see. Carlisle would be the one to tell me how to get Victoria away. If we could just find a way to make her believe that I wasn't with Edward anymore then maybe she would leave me alone.

It wasn't a long walk and before long I was filling out the papers to get a library card. I quickly claimed an empty computer at the long table and tried several resources, coming up empty on all counts. I sighed. I didn't really want to do this face to face without some kind of warning to him I was coming. Would Alice have already seen my decision to come here? Did they already know?

It didn't help me to sit here and speculate so I quickly searched for the bus route to the hospital and gathered my backpack from the front desk before I walked back out into the cool, damp air. I pulled my hoodie a little tighter around me, wondering if I still had enough money left to buy a decent winter coat. It was late November already and I wasn't sure I would be able to hold out in just a hoodie much longer.

I walked a few blocks to the bus stop and waited. I worried about what Carlisle's reaction would be to seeing me after all this time. It was rude of me to show up like this and I had no right to ask any of them for anything. I wouldn't have bothered them at all if I wasn't desperate. All I was asking for was advice. Would Carlisle begrudge me that after everything I had been through with his family?

I honestly couldn't answer that question. Twenty six months ago I would have said Carlisle would help me through any problem any time I asked. It honestly felt that way on the night of my eighteenth birthday as he told me about how he struggled with his decision to turn Edward. I looked at Carlisle as a father. I thought he would always be there for me.

I sighed as the bus pulled up. I took a seat near the front and stared out the window to the multi hued trees. It didn't take long to cover the four miles to the hospital and I could feel my heart begin to pound in my chest as I exited the bus. I stood in front of the hospital for several minutes trying to compose myself. I ran my fingers through my hair to try and straighten in a bit but the short length I had chopped it to when I left Forks was growing out to the point that it was becoming matted with dirt yet again. It was just touching my shoulders now.

I realized I should clean myself up a bit. I didn't want to embarrass Carlisle at his place of business. I walked around the corner and found a small convenience store. I ducked into the bathroom and washed the remainder of the dried mud out of my hair. I pulled out a small brush and ran it through the tangled mess. I washed my face again and brushed my teeth. There wasn't much I could do about the clothes. I straightened them a bit and realized that it was beyond time to invest in a new outfit or at least stop and wash the ones I had at a self service. Maybe I would make a quick stop at a small store for new clothes before I went back to the hospital.

I caught my eye in the mirror and saw the guilt there. I was stalling. I closed my eyes and knew I needed to get this over with. I didn't want to cause grief for Carlisle and no doubt my random appearance into his life here would but I was out of options.

I walked swiftly out of the restroom and stopped to buy a small bag of chips and a fresh bottle of water. I ate the chips slowly on the walk back and paused again outside the main entrance of the hospital. I was a terrible liar but I needed to figure out a story if I was going to get them to let me see Carlisle without giving away who I was. He would probably bolt if he knew it was me. Maybe he already knew I was here and left. I sighed and walked in the building and to the main desk.

"May I help you find someone?" The small blonde receptionist asked.

"I'm looking for Dr. Carlisle Cullen," I said with smile. She eyed me suspiciously and began to type on her computer.

"I'm sorry. It seems Dr. Cullen is off for the school break," she said kindly. I retained my indifferent expression as I glanced at the calendar behind her trying to figure out what school break. That was when I realized that today was Thanksgiving.

"Oh, well, thank you," I said softly and turned to walk back toward the door.

"Is there a message you'd like to leave for him?" She asked before I could walk away. I thought quickly.

"He took care of my sister when she was ill. I just wanted to thank him," I said turning back toward her.

"Perhaps you could pick out a card from the gift shop. I would be happy to leave it in his mailbox for you," she offered. I smiled as I thought this through.

I would have nothing to say to him, really. What I needed involved a two way conversation but I didn't even have a phone number to give him. I could, however, warn him that Victoria was searching for them.

"That's a wonderful idea," I stated and headed to the gift shop. The gift shop had many options but I chose a generic card that was empty inside. I sat at a table in the main lobby for several minutes as I tried to decide what to write in the card.

_Carlisle,_

_I know that I have no right to ask you or your family for help but I came to you because I trust you and I didn't know where else to go. By the time you get this I'll be gone but I wanted you to know I was here. Victoria has been coming after me. She's looking for your family and I felt that you deserved to know. I also wanted to tell you thank you for everything you did for me. I never had the opportunity to tell you that. And also, goodbye._

_Bella Swan_

I stared at the words and read them over and over in my head. They were pathetic but all I had at this point. I quickly placed the card in the provided envelope and sealed it before handing it back to the receptionist. She printed his name on the front and I thanked her and walked out before I could change my mind about leaving proof I had found him.

It was late on Thursday evening now and I knew I needed to eat a real meal so I found a small café that was open. I sat down and ordered a salad but mainly I picked at it and drank water.

"Something wrong with the salad, sweetheart?" The stout waitress asked as she pointed to my barely consumed meal.

"No, it was fine. I guess I wasn't as hungry as I thought," I replied and didn't meet her eyes.

"You seem a bit distracted. Are you okay?" She asked and I glanced up at her, surprised by the genuine concern in her voice. Affection was something I wasn't used to from strangers.

"I'm fine. I was hoping to run into some friends from high school while I was traveling through this area but I guess I missed them," I said, giving her one of the stories I had originally come up with before entering the hospital. It was close enough to the truth that I could say it without feeling too dishonest.

"Maybe I could help? Who is it you're looking for?" She asked, smiling down at me. I debated momentarily. I wondered if this woman could tell me where to find them but I worried that I would draw undue attention to their family. I decided to go for it.

"The Cullen's," I stated and watched her expression soften.

"Dr. Cullen's family. Yes, I know who you mean. His wife spends a lot of time in my sister's antique store. She's restoring an old home off highway ninety six. Word is she's put a lot of money into it," she said in the voice of someone passing on the town gossip. "Their son, Jasper, has a class with one of my boys over at Cornell."

"Really?" I asked, trying to sound only politely interested. She had given me what I needed to find them. "I went to high school with Jasper. I'm glad to hear that they're doing well."

"Well, they seem to be adjusting. Apparently, when they first arrived there was a bit of a transition period. They tried to keep things under wraps but word has it they lost someone close to the family and were trying to move forward," she explained and she still seemed to be in gossip mode. I fought to keep the polite smile on my face.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that," I said and pulled out my wallet. She left my ticket on the table and I left the money plus a sizeable tip for the information she had unwittingly provided.

I walked quickly to find a store with a map of the area. It wasn't long before I came on a twenty four hour discount store that was staying open late tonight. I bought a map of the area and another bottle of water. I sat a small restaurant inside the store and opened the map. It seemed that highway ninety six was much longer than I feared. It might take a while to narrow down where I was going. Maybe if I headed to Cornell in the morning I could find some information about there address through the college itself.

I walked around the store and found the women's clothing. I grabbed an inexpensive but durable looking pair of jeans and another hoodie. I searched until I found a shirt in my size on clearance. I wandered through the food isles picking out things that would stay fresh and give me as much energy as possible. I grabbed a few more bottles of water before I headed to the cashier.

Once I had my purchases I went to the restroom and changed my clothes. It felt nice to have a fresh outfit again and I shoved the dirty ones and my new food into my backpack. It was filling up again. I pulled out my flashlight as I walked out into the night air and started toward the direction of highway ninety six. I figured I would walk as far as I could tonight and then find a place to sleep once I got too tired.

Sleep was something I did only when necessary. I hated to sleep because sleep meant nightmares. Sleep meant I was vulnerable. It was hard to give in and sleep but I felt better after the bus ride and I should be able to make it for a while before I had to sleep again. Five consecutive hours was more than I'd had since I could remember.

I shook my head a few times to dispel the images trying to take root in my mind and continued walking. I knew it would be a long shot that I would be able to continue walking until I find the right house but right now it seemed as good a plan as any. I'm just glad to know I'm on the right trail. Knowing that I'm even in the right place is a start.

I continued walking as I thought about what I would say to them. They are going to think I'm insane tracking them down this way. I walked for six hours before I had to stop. I was dragging by that point. My endurance had improved over the last six months of being on the run. Before I began running, I could only last two, maybe three hours at this pace.

I walked a short way into the trees and found a log to sit on. I threw my dirty hoodie down and sat on it while I pulled out something to eat and my bottle of water. I rested for an hour before I felt the exhaustion. That was the price of being on the run. If I let myself stop for too long, the exhaustion would pull me under and I really couldn't afford to be caught out here in the middle of the woods asleep.

I slid from the log onto the ground behind it. I realized I was shivering as I sat with my back against the log and stretched my feet out in front of me. I was far enough from the highway that no one would see me if I did take a short nap but at the same time I was far enough from the highway that no one could see if I was attacked either.

I stood up quickly and brushed the dirt from my clothes. I tossed my dirty hoodie back in my bag and started walking again. It was really getting cold tonight. I looked at my watch and saw it was already five thirty in the morning. Maybe if kept going a little while longer I would have the advantage of sun today or maybe just enough warmth to sleep a few hours. I continued to walk parallel to the highway in the woods for another few miles before I noticed a drive. The sun was beginning to rise somewhere behind the clouds because I could see without the flashlight now.

I walked into the small opening of the drive and tried to decide if this might be it already. There was no way I was lucky enough to stumble into the right place this soon. I looked around for a moment before I decided as long as I stayed near the drive I should be okay. I would be able to find my way back to the highway if this lane turned out to be a dead end.

I walked what seemed to be about two more miles and as I did I felt my body moving slower and slower. Exhaustion was starting to take its toll on me and I quickly slid off my backpack and grabbed an energy bar and my water. I continued on the way up the drive until I started to see the house through the trees. I watched my feet as I stepped out of the trees and into the drive. I was getting far to tired to contest with the roots and loose branches any longer.

I stopped in full sight of the house. My mind was racing. The house looked amazing and eerily familiar although I'd never seen anything like it. It was the entire atmosphere of being here. This had to be it. I wondered if they were here or if they knew I was here yet. Surely Alice would have seen this by now. I felt myself start to tremble a bit and I looked quickly over each shoulder. I knew that being tired meant I could be less observant and I needed to be very aware of my surroundings right now.

I walked closer to the house and saw no movement inside. I started to feel like maybe this was a bad idea. I wondered if I would be able to handle it if they turned me away. This was literally my last hope of not having to spend the rest of my life on the run from Victoria. My fear started to break my resolve. I thought about turning back as I felt the tears begin to burn in my eyes. I closed my eyes and wiped them with the back of my hand as I took a deep breath. I was here and I would see this through.

I opened my eyes and took the final few steps to the porch. I went straight to the front door. I didn't hesitate as I reached up and knocked quickly three times. It was only then that I began to wonder who might answer. I felt myself begin to tremble as the seconds ticked by with no response. I was just about to knock again when I realized there was no point. They knew I was here and they didn't care.

I sighed and lowered my head trying in vain to block out the part of me that I was beginning to hate more and more. That part of me that was nothing more than a scared girl who was in over her head. But that's all I was really and this had been my fight for so long that I wasn't sure what to do now that I wasn't going to get the help I had been depending on finding.

"Please, help me," I said in a voice I barely recognized. I turned away from the door but the fear and horror of what was left for me to face overwhelmed my already exhausted body. My knees were shaking so bad I took off my backpack and leaned against the door. I felt myself slide down until I was sitting on the porch with my head in my hands. I felt, for the first time in a long time, completely defeated.

I felt myself losing the last of my grip against that other part of myself and finally let go. I began to sob and let the words come. The words I had been fighting against for twenty six months came out of my mouth.

"I'm so scared," I said and I felt nothing but relief at the words. I had been avoiding admitting my fear, even to myself but now I had nothing left. I would never be safe.

I heard a clicking sound and immediately held my breath. It took a few seconds for me to place the sound but it sounded like a door unlocking. I looked up and almost expected the door to be open before I realized I was sitting against it.

I slowly got to my feet and waited before I realized the door wasn't opening. I reached for the handle, intent on finding out if that was indeed the sound I had heard. When I turned the knob the door opened easily. I stood in the doorway but saw nothing.

As soon as I had taken a moment to look at the entryway I knew I was in the right house. The décor, the sense of style was almost a mirror of the house in Forks. I saw the flowers sitting in a bowl beside a lamp on a small table beside the stairs. I didn't think before I entered the house.

"Hello?" I asked tentatively. "Alice? Carlisle? Is anybody here?"

The thought that this may be a trap had just began to enter my mind when the movement of someone coming from under the stairs caught my attention. I felt my entire body lock down as he stepped out and took three large strides in my direction without speaking. I couldn't think fast enough. My mind was clouded by the fear and uncertainty of the situation.

"Hello again, Bella," he stated with mock cheerfulness. I lost my grip on myself again momentarily and whimpered. I let myself begin to think there was no way to escape. I took a step back and saw his eyes dart down to measure my step but he didn't move in response. He just watched and when his eyes returned to my face I noticed that they were very nearly black.

"You led us right to them. I never thought you would actually help us," he stated cruelly. The horror of the situation washed over me when I realized he was right. I had led them right to the family they had been looking for all along. Why was I so careless?

"No! I didn't! I mean… I didn't…" I couldn't find the right words because all forms of coherent thought had fled my mind in that moment. All I could think was I had to lead them away from here. Maybe if I could put up enough of a chase it would give Carlisle a chance to get my message at the hospital and get the family away from here. I needed to run. I could do this.

I turned quickly and froze. My nightmare was standing in the doorway of the house, blocking my escape route. Of course she was here.

Victoria took three steps into the house and was standing directly in front of me. I knew there was no way out. She smiled down at me and her burgundy eyes sparkled with delight. I stood frozen with no reaction momentarily. My mind was working through too many things to respond.

The first thing I realized is that I never called Jake. He and the pack wouldn't know where to look for me but that meant they were safe. My family and friends in Forks would finally be safe.

The second was that this was a trap. I had walked right into her trap. I had led her here and all I could hope was that Alice had seen that this outcome would be for the best. Everyone would be safe because it was me Victoria wanted dead. Now the Cullen's might be safe as well.

The last thing I realized was that this would not be quick. Laurent had warned me that Victoria planned on making me suffer so I would resolve myself now to die on my own terms. With that final decision made a plan began to form in my mind. I smiled sweetly back at Victoria and she looked a bit bewildered by the antagonism.

"About time," I said. I tried to sound confidant. "It only took you, what, two years of chasing me before you finally caught me? I know James was the tracker but come on. Why did he even bother keeping you around?"

Her bewilderment turned to rage the moment I spoke James' name and I felt a blow land against the side of my face that I knew came from her although I didn't see the movement. The impact caused me to fly into the wall opposite the staircase and I knew immediately that there was blood. I could feel it dripping down both sides of my face, from the impact of her hand as well as the wall.

She lifted me by my hair and I refused to scream. I held my breath as the pain pulsed through my head. I felt my left eye swelling shut already.

"You have no idea how much worse you have made things for yourself by running for so long. Oh, and the wolves will be taken care of in due time as well. Don't think that just because they aren't here now I will let all their attacks go unpunished. They will all pay," she hissed at me and flung me across the entryway. I hit the table and felt it buckle into the wall at the impact. I heard glass shattering and the wind left my lungs as I hit the floor. I coughed up blood.

I looked up and saw two figures struggling. It seemed like they were fighting over something but one was trying to restrain the other. I was only seeing out of my right eye at this point and it was clouded. Was Victoria fighting another vampire? Did someone come to rescue me?

Suddenly I felt myself being lifted again but this time it was by the arm. I felt my shoulder dislocate as whoever it was jerked me to my feet. I couldn't help the cry of pain as I felt the pop. I looked and saw Victoria's hand as she tossed me a short ways behind her and I fell back into a mess of broken glass. Blood was gushing from several wounds at this point and I knew my stomach couldn't take it much longer. I tried to move enough to see what was happening. It seemed that the other two were still fighting but Victoria had thrown me behind her. I saw that it was the blonde male that I already knew from years of attacks restraining another blonde male who looked to be about sixteen.

"Get him away from here, Riley. He can't kill her. I need her alive," I heard Victoria say through clenched teeth.

I suddenly realized everything I thought before might be wrong. Maybe my being captured didn't make anyone safe. Maybe now I was the bait.

* * *

**Alright... there is chapter one! Let me know what you think and you might get a small preview of chapter two!**


	2. Bait

**A/N: So, here is chapter two... ready to go. I hope this chapter catches more attention than the last. I was a little disappointed in the small amount of reviews.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Twilight or any of the recognizable characters... all original characters are directly from my mind (and that can be a scary place!)**

* * *

**_"Wake up in a dream,_**

**_Frozen fear,_**

**_All your hands on me,_**

**_I can't scream."_**

**_"Snow White Queen" - Evanescence_**

**Chapter 2 - Bait**

Cold…

Dark…

Pain…

Fear…

My nightmares were becoming very repetitive and getting lost in my reality. The lines were blurring. At first, I slept to avoid the pain; to avoid the fear. Of course, the fear was there in my nightmares as well. The pain was different but it was there too. I wasn't sure when I was asleep or awake anymore. It was always dark. I didn't know how long it had been, I only knew I wanted it to end. I didn't even care how at this point but I wanted it over.

Dark…

Fear…

Pain…

Voices…

I registered voices at one point. I tried to open my eyes but it was still dark. I wasn't sure if I was unable to open them or if it was just dark where I was. It hurt to try and move so I didn't try for very long. The voices paused momentarily as I struggled and then resumed. I tried to pay attention but they were talking very fast and the sound seemed to be coming from a distance. It was muffled. I was cold. I was lying on my back and the ground beneath me was cold and hard. My shoulder throbbed and so did my head.

I tried again to focus on the voices. It sounded like an argument. Someone sounded agitated. The voices were still talking too fast for me to pick up the words.

After a few more minutes I heard a door open and close. It sounded very close. I held my breath, unsure of what else I could do.

Suddenly, with no sound of approach, I felt cold hands on me. I struggled weakly but repressed the scream that was choking in my throat. I felt a tug on my left arm that was very sore because of my injured shoulder. First there was a blinding pain and I knew they were torturing me further. Then there was another pop and the tears came. I wanted to scream and sob but it only came in a pained groan.

"There's food by the door. Eat," a male voice commanded and I immediately realized it was Riley. I didn't respond in any way to his words. I lay perfectly still and fought the urge to breath. I felt something connect with my right side and realized as the pain registered that he had kicked me.

"You will answer me," he hissed. I coughed as I choked to regain my breath. I tried to speak but couldn't. He laughed and I heard the door close again.

I continued gasping for several minutes as I tried to sit up. I reached my right hand up and felt that there was something black tied around my face. As I pulled it off the light of the room was nearly blinding. I put my hand up to try and block my eyes as they adjusted.

I saw that I was sitting on a blanket on the floor. The blanket was smeared with blood. I looked away quickly not wanting to think about where that may have come from. If it was all mine it was amazing I was alive. By the door I saw a few slices of bread and a glass of water. There was another opening and by leaning I could see it was a small bathroom. The walls around me were concrete and the floor was as well. I looked up and saw narrow windows high above my head. I must be in a basement of some kind.

I pushed myself slowly and carefully into the corner. I wrapped the blanket around me, more as a way to feel safe than to help with the cold. I ignored the aches and sharp pains in my body and pulled my knees up to my chest. It occurred to me that this is very likely the room where I will die. That fact plus the pain that spiked with every heartbeat reminded me that it won't be quick. I will likely suffer more than I already have.

I used the walls to help me stand and walk toward the opening for the bathroom. I kept the blanket wrapped tightly around me but it wasn't helping the violent tremors that ran through me. I looked inside and saw that there was very little in the room. Only a toilet, a sink, and a tub with no curtain crammed together. I was almost relieved there was no mirror because I wasn't sure I wanted to see how I looked. I walked to the sink intent on at least getting some of the blood off the parts of me I could see.

After I felt like the blood was under control I made my way back to the main room slowly. I walked back to the corner and slid down slowly. I kept my knees drawn up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them despite the protests of my injuries. I leaned my head onto my knees.

I stayed in that position until my many injuries required me to move. I would stretch my legs in front of me and lay my head against the concrete walls in the corner. I have no idea how long I stayed in that corner. It could have been days. I didn't mark the passage of time in any way except noting as my injuries healed.

I noticed when I could fully open my left eye. I noticed when I could rotate my shoulder with almost no pain. I noticed when every beat of my heart didn't seem to feel as if it were beating in my head. I slept when it was absolutely necessary. I knew sleep would pass the time faster but I also knew that sleep would make me an easier target.

I felt myself becoming weaker. I knew it was lack of food. I was starving myself and it was uncomfortable but not the most painful thing I had experienced. Not even the most painful recently. I would spend time debating my decision as I stared at the bread and water lay out by the door but I would turn away. I would die on my own terms and if that meant this way then so be it.

I had my knees up and my face down when I heard the door open again. I heard no footsteps but the door closed. I raised my head and saw two figures. Riley was looking down at the untouched bread and water and the other male was staring at me. He had dark brown hair and was nearly a head taller than Riley. His eyes were wide and trained on my face. I tried to keep my expression blank as I saw Riley turn in my direction. I knew he would be checking eventually to see if I had followed his instructions and eaten the food.

I stared him down as he walked toward me. I wasn't sure if the fear I felt showed in my eyes but I knew I couldn't let him see it anywhere else. I kept my face smooth and tried to contain the tremors in my body. I wasn't looking forward to seeing his reaction to my defiance.

"I thought I told you to eat," he said as he grabbed me roughly by my right arm. I allowed him to pull me to my feet without fighting him. I clenched my jaw to keep it from quivering in my fear. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"No," I said through my teeth. It sounded amazingly defiant. He raised his eyebrows in surprise momentarily before he smiled cruelly.

"You won't be so tough when we kill your boyfriend," he said while his grip on me tightened to the point of pain. I kept my expression under control with extreme effort. My strength to fight was weak because I hadn't eaten but his words infuriated me.

"I don't have a boyfriend," I said with conviction. I hoped that the pain I felt from his grip wouldn't come across in my words. He shook me before releasing my arm and I hit the wall behind me. I had enough sense to lean my head forward and tuck my chin in an effort to not hit my head on the wall. My shoulders took the majority of the impact and the nearly healed injury ached immediately. I bit my lip to keep from crying out.

I leaned into the wall and tried to slip back to the floor but I knew it was far from over. He grabbed my arm again in the same way and threw me from the corner across the room. I hit the other wall with my right side. I fell immediately to the floor. I didn't move in any way except to breathe but that was enough. The force of the impact had caused the ache in my side to return and I was gasping for each breath. I could see him from the corner of my eye as he approached quickly and was just about to kick me when I heard the voice.

"Stop," he said and Riley turned in his direction. It was the dark haired male by the door that had spoken.

"You don't give me orders, Jonathan," Riley said, his voice seething with hate.

"I'm not. I'm just saying let me talk for a minute," Jonathan's voice was controlled as he took a step forward.

"What is it you want to say?" Riley asked in a mocking tone.

"Victoria won't be happy if you kill her. She may already have internal injuries by the look of her. Let me take care of her and I'll make sure she eats," Jonathan's voice sounded persuasive.

"I don't need you to tell me what will make Victoria unhappy," Riley said as he glanced down at me. I kept my expression blank. I was unsure about Jonathan's motivations and wished that Riley would just kill me. "Fine. You want to take care of the girl, do it. If she dies, I'll make sure Victoria takes it out on you."

"Fine," Jonathan replied and stood motionless as he waited for Riley to leave the room. I didn't meet his eyes until the door closed behind Riley. I held my resolve solid that I would not show fear as my breath started coming easier. I looked up as his long arms reached out toward me. I forced myself to lock down, ignoring the impulse to cower away into the corner. He turned me slightly so I was sitting with my back against the wall. I looked anywhere but at his face as he kneeled in front of me.

"Bella, I want to look at your face and make sure that nothing is seriously damaged," he said but I didn't meet his eyes. I didn't respond in any way and after a few moments he simply placed a hand very carefully on my chin and touched spots softly with the other. I kept my expression blank. I was utterly terrified at his proximity and I knew my heart was betraying that.

He turned my chin with his hand and started to look at the left side of my face. He started touching spots near my chin and worked his way up. When he got to my cheekbone I lost my grip on my resolve and cried out as I turned my head trying to release myself from his grip. I felt the tears welling up in my eyes. He froze at the sound of my cry and released me. He moved quickly and I flinched expecting pain to follow.

After several seconds of silence I opened my eyes and saw he was across the room, near the door. He had his back against the door and it took a second for me to place the expression on his face. I had made a sudden movement and he was trying to calm down and not kill me. I stayed perfectly still although a part of me still wished he would kill me.

He turned his head a bit toward the food on the floor and back to me slowly. He clenched his jaw and swallowed hard as he looked me in the eyes. I could see he was studying me but I wasn't sure what he was trying to find. I knew my resolve was gone and I didn't have the energy to keep up the bravado. I could feel the tears falling down my cheeks and I knew my eyes were showing the full extent of my fear.

He swallowed again and turned to pick up the tray of food. He opened the door and was gone. I barely had time to register that fact and wonder what had happened when the door opened again and he was back. He walked to the opposite corner where I had been when they arrived and placed the food and water there. He turned to look at me and his expression was firm.

"Eat," he said but it sounded almost like he was begging. I stared at him without knowing what to say. He turned and walked swiftly from the room. I watched the door for several minutes without knowing what to do. The pain in my cheek was horrible but I knew I had no choice but to eat. For some reason, I wanted to.

I felt that if I did what they asked, maybe I would find my chance to escape at some point. I sighed as I realized it would never happen. There were at least four of them now. Victoria, Riley, Jonathan and the other blonde male I didn't know. There was no escape for me. I would die in this basement but I couldn't help myself anymore. I had fought my resolve for so long but there was something in me that was broken now. I couldn't find my determination so I got up slowly and walked along the wall to the tray of food.

It was still just bread and water but it was fresher than what had been left in here for several days. I ate slowly, unsure how my stomach would respond, and drank deeply. When I finished I moved the tray back to its spot beside the door. I felt better and the trembling in my body slowly subsided. I curled my body in a tight ball in the corner and covered myself with the blanket before giving in to my exhaustion once again.

When I opened my eyes it was dark again. I pulled the cover down and saw that the light was off and it was dark outside. I sat up slowly, letting my eyes adjust. I had been asleep for a while, I could tell because my body felt rested. I couldn't believe I had slept so soundly. Someone had obviously been in the room because the light was off but I didn't know who or when. I took a deep breath and a new scent registered. I placed it immediately and knew someone had placed fresh food in the room. My stomach growled and my eyes scanned toward the door.

I wasn't sure if I was ready to move that far just yet but I knew the light switch was probably over near where I left the food tray before. After a while the smell got to be too much and I stood slowly and kept one hand on the wall as I felt my way around. When I reached the door I ran my hand along the wall until I found the light switch and flipped it on. I looked down and there was a tray of food that was more than just bread. There was a bit of lunchmeat and cheese and some chips. I wondered why the change as I quickly grabbed the tray and retreated back to my corner.

I sat quickly against the wall and picked up the sandwich. I noticed something else then. I picked up the small white pill and turned it over in my hand. Aspirin. There were three of them on the tray. I smiled slightly in relief as I took a few bites of my sandwich and swallowed the pills. I finished most of the sandwich and the chips and drank the water before I replaced the tray to its spot by the door.

I returned to my corner and pulled the blanket around me as I leaned against the wall. It wasn't long before the door opened and Jonathan came in. He looked down at the tray and lifted the empty cup. He walked into the bathroom and refilled it from the tap. He sat it on the floor and left it as he picked up the tray and walked out of the room without a word.

Time continued to pass in a similar matter. I would stay in my corner most of the time. I started to wonder how long I had been in here but quickly determined that it didn't matter. I was still very confused about Jonathan's motives but he was the only one I saw for quite some time. My meals came regularly and it was always sandwiches. I was grateful that it wasn't only bread. He continued to bring me aspirin for a while but I quit taking them once the pain in my cheek went away.

He didn't speak often and if he did it was always polite and cautious. He began to move differently after a while. He seemed more human and he would make sure his movements more deliberate. It seemed he was trying not to frighten me. He wanted to check my face again after I had refused the aspirin the second time and I nodded. I never spoke to him.

I felt my heartbeat accelerate when he stepped closer and I'm sure he heard it. He moved slowly as he kneeled on the ground near my corner. I slowly turned my cheek toward him but kept my eyes on his face as he reached out with his hands. He placed one on my chin the same as before and touched up my jaw and to my cheek again. I winced very slightly as he got near my eye and he stopped.

"It looks as if it's healed nicely," he said as he moved slowly away from me. "Do you need anything?" His question caught me off guard and I stared at him, a bit bewildered. He laughed lightly in response to my questioning expression. "An extra blanket or two. A pillow, perhaps?"

I was unsure about this action from him. He had always made sure that I was taken care of physically but this was different. He continued backing toward the door as he spoke and I decided to take him up on his offer. I still couldn't bring myself to speak so I bit my lip and nodded.

"I'll be back later with something else to eat," he stated and smiled again as he left the room. I stared at the closed door with no idea what was happening. I never thought I would find anyone who wanted to help me in any way and here someone was trying to in the last place I would have ever thought.

I sighed and tried to get comfortable against the wall. I didn't really lie down often as I felt too vulnerable when I did. I fell into a comfortable sleep again and when I woke I smelled warm food. Pizza, if I wasn't mistaken. I sat up and looked toward the door. There were several bags and a pizza box sitting there. I stared for a moment as if it was going to disappear.

I slowly got to my feet and walked across the room. I looked in the bags and there was a pillow and some new blankets. There was also a towel and some clothes. I picked it all up carefully and went back to my corner. I ate slowly as I picked through the items in the bags. I froze when the door to the room opened. Jonathan glanced over at me and smiled. He stepped in and shut the door.

"Feel free to shower and change. Sorry it took so long for me to get that to you but I needed to wait for them to leave so I could go to the store. I also thought you might like something different to eat. I'm glad you woke in time to eat it hot," he stayed by the door as he spoke.

"They'll be back some time tomorrow. We've been in the same place for too long and therefore we have to go further away to hunt. They left Adam but he's easy enough to distract. I'll leave you alone now. Just put the clothes you're wearing in one of the bags by the door after your shower and I'll be back after a while," he said and left the room.

I had no idea how to react. There was no reason he should be this nice to me. I wondered if this was a trap but I couldn't see how. I had to make sure to keep him at a distance but otherwise I would take him up on this offer of help. I ate another slice of pizza and pulled out everything I needed for a shower. There was shampoo and a toothbrush; everything.

I stood in the hot water for a long time. There was no curtain so I was making a bit of a mess but I didn't care. I washed carefully trying to make sure I removed the dried blood and dirt from my hair. I could feel scars on my face that were probably very prominent from the attack at the house and was again grateful there wasn't a mirror. I search the bags after I dried off and found a brush. I pulled it slowly through my hair after I dressed and put everything I was keeping in the bathroom. I laid out the fresh blankets on the floor and put the pillows down as well. I put the old blanket and clothes in a bag by the door as he asked. I sat back down and decided to eat another slice of the pizza.

It wasn't long after I settled in that the door opened and Jonathan stepped in. He looked and saw the bag by the door. He removed it and was back a few minutes later. He stepped in and shut the door behind him.

"How do you feel? Better?" He asked but he didn't make any move to approach me. I nodded. I wanted to thank him but I'd made a point not to speak.

"I'm glad. Look, I wanted to talk to you for a minute if that's okay," he said and I felt the confusion on my face. I got nervous as he took a few steps closer and then sat down on the floor, still several feet away. It was obviously meant to make me feel more comfortable with his presence. I stared at him but didn't say anything.

"I need you to understand something. I'm trying very hard to keep you safe right now but I have a question I need you to answer as honestly as possible. Is there someone looking for you right now?" He asked and I wasn't sure how to respond. I thought it through and determined that while the wolves wouldn't truly give up, they would have probably assumed my death by now since I have not contacted them. I sighed and shook my head while my eyes were on the floor.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry. Listen, I'm here and if you need something feel free to ask. I may not be able to always help but I might," he said quietly and rose to leave. He walked to the door. I wanted to ask for a phone. Just one quick call but I knew better than that. Instead I listened for the click of the door as it locked from the outside.

I couldn't let him in this way. He worked for Victoria and while he may be making me more comfortable for now there had to be a reason for all this. I needed to be very careful of how I responded because I knew better than most that the closer you let someone, the more devastating it is when they betray you.

* * *

**A/N: So there it is. Please take a moment and let me know how I'm doing. I will continue this story as long as I feel people are enjoying it, otherwise I feel I'm wasting my time. A huge thanks to the two of you who did review the last chapter. I will still send out a teaser for reviews!**


	3. Time

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. All recognizable characters belong to the lovely Stephenie Meyer. I do own my original characters, or I like to think I do anyway :)**

* * *

"_**Everyone leaves me stranded,**_

_**Forgotten, abandoned, left behind,**_

_**I can't stay here another night."**_

"_**Solitude" - Evanescence**_

**Chapter 3 - Time**

Things continued in this pattern. Jonathan brought food which now I was refusing more and more. I wasn't sure why but after our last conversation I felt he had some sort of ulterior motive. He didn't respond when I refused to eat but he did seem to distance himself. I began to wonder if he knew he had scared me with his last offering of help.

Time still meant little as I continued to sit and stare into oblivion. I paced the room sometimes, just to move, but most of the time I sat in my corner of the room and didn't do much of anything but think. I thought about all the things I had done wrong in my life. Every mistake I had made and every wrong decision.

For a while I made sure I ate every other time Jonathan brought food. Then I slipped to every third time. Then every fourth. After a while it just became I wouldn't eat at all. I retreated to the opposite corner of the room from the blankets and pillows he brought me and refused to use them.

The anger seething under the surface was threatening to overtake me. I wondered why. I tried to reason what I had done that would deserve these consequences. I shouldn't be here. I had done nothing to her. I didn't kill James but I was paying for it. What Victoria would eventually realize is that this is not the revenge she hoped for because the ones she was after would never come for me.

I was pacing when I heard the door unlock. I turned expecting to see Jonathan and froze when I saw Riley step in and lock the door behind him. He looked down at the tray full of untouched food and turned toward me with a sneer.

"I think it's time you ate something, Bella," he said and as he stepped toward me I quickly realized that this was bad. I kept my expression blank as he stepped toward me. I didn't cower away from his approach and I'm sure that angered him further. I couldn't find it in me to beg and offer to eat now. I had to stand my ground.

He grabbed my hair and threw me toward the door. I hit the wall by the door with my shoulder and fell immediately to the ground. He was in front of me faster than I remembered was possible and grabbed me by my left wrist. He pulled me to my feet roughly and dragged me toward the tray of food. He twisted my wrist and it made a sickening crack. I cried out and he smiled. I immediately regretted giving him what he wanted. I had showed weakness.

He twisted my wrist and applied pressure, forcing me to my knees in front of the tray. I felt the tears streaming down my cheeks and tried to swallow the sobs that were threatening to come.

"Eat," he commanded. I stared up at him and narrowed my eyes, glaring at him through my tears. He smiled back and I felt an impact in my stomach. I coughed repeatedly trying to regain my breath after the kick. I wasn't sure but I suspected that he had broken a rib.

"Eat," he said again and I reached for the tray with my right hand. I grabbed at the sandwich and took a small bite. He twisted the wrist I was sure now was broken and I screamed. I was sobbing heavily now as the agony ripped through my body. I just wanted it to stop.

I wondered briefly where Jonathan was and why he wasn't helping me. I immediately berated myself for even thinking he would help me in this situation. He was probably the one who snitched to Riley that I wasn't eating.

"Eat faster," he said hatefully and I realized that the anger that was threatening to overtake me had just found its way to the surface. I grabbed the glass of water from the tray and threw it with all my strength at his face. It hit him squarely and shattered. The pieces rained down on me and I felt the scratches across my arms and face but I ignored them and smiled.

"Mistake," he said calmly. He pulled my wrist to make me rise to my feet. I instinctively fought back momentarily but it felt as if he would completely remove my hand if I didn't comply. I was almost sure that he would at this point. I rose and he shoved me away from him roughly. I stumbled into the wall and caught myself before I hit. Unfortunately, I used both hands and cried out in pain as my wrist protested the action. I grabbed my broken wrist with my right hand and clutched it to my chest as I spun to face him.

Riley stood across the room and stared at me. I wondered what his next move would be. I wasn't sure if he knew how to respond. I stood there and felt the tremors begin as I saw his deep burgundy eyes flash as a growl began deep in his chest. It was a terrifying sound I couldn't help but think back to the ballet studio. I remembered this feeling of horror being stalked by a vampire. I also remembered all too vividly the feral snarls and growling that had been present in my mind as I tried desperately to cling to life.

I began shaking violently as he leaned into a crouch and began stalking forward very deliberately. I screamed in my mind, telling my body not to move but I couldn't hold myself still. I tried to run around him and he reached out with one arm and threw me to the ground in front of him. He stood over me and the full growl ripped out from his chest. My hands flew up to my ears and I squeezed my eyes shut. I hoped that it would end now. Maybe I had pushed hard enough that it would be over now. Maybe he wouldn't be able to stop.

I felt the impact in my side from his foot as he kicked me back across the room toward the tray of food. I hit the tray and it splintered, shattering the remaining dishes. I felt the wood and glass cutting into me in several places on my face and arms. I knew I was bleeding worse than before and he wouldn't be able to take it since he was already in hunting mode in his head. I wanted to smile in relief when I looked up and saw him standing over me, his eyes coal black now. I felt the impact against the side of my head and everything went dark.

I wasn't sure when it was I began to wake up. I felt pain all over. I squeezed my eyes shut to block the light. I nearly screamed in agony at the sharp pains that coursed through the right side of my face. I tried to sit up but gave up after a very short time. I wasn't sure how I was even still alive. As the memories of the last attack from Riley began to surface I tried to open my eyes and realized the right one had swollen shut. I used my left eye and quickly scanned the room.

I was in the middle of the floor but there was a pillow under my head and I had been covered with a blanket. The mess by the door was gone. I had no idea what had happened but I was confused and scared. I pushed my protesting body into the far corner away from where I usually sat, leaving the pillow and blanket in the middle of the room. I huddled into the corner, drawing my knees to my chest and wrapping my arms around them. I let my matted hair fall over my shoulder, covering my face as I let my head fall onto my knees. My entire body protested the position but it was the only way I felt safe.

It wasn't long before the door opened. I felt my body begin to tremble in fear as I wondered who had entered. I turned my body even further into the corner and tried to keep myself from crying. My breathing began to hitch uncontrollably as I waited for the first blow.

"Bella, I brought you some food," Jonathan said but I didn't respond to his words. I wasn't sure of anything but this incredible sense of fear that was overwhelming everything else.

"You haven't eaten in days, Bella. You need to eat. She's not going to let you starve and you know it. She needs you alive. You don't want her to have to force you again," he said in a soothing voice. I shivered at the reminder of the recent events as they flashed in my mind. I raised my head a small amount and turned slightly in his direction.

I didn't even look at the food. I stared at Jonathan and accused him with my eyes. I wondered who he thought he was fooling with this good guy act. Did he think I wouldn't blame him if he wasn't present for the beating?

"Come on and try to eat something," Jonathan said using that persuasive voice. He was trying to reassure me that I was safe with him in the room. I sat up and winced as I felt something pinch in my chest at the movement.

He stood silently and watched me and I realized he had every intention of making sure I ate. I was immediately on alert, not wanting to be attacked again for not eating. I crawled across the floor, knowing I wouldn't be able to walk. Every time I put weight on my left hand I groaned a bit at the sharp pain.

I stopped about halfway across the room. I was afraid to go closer to the food because I would be in range for Jonathan to kick me before I would even know what happened. I glanced up at his face. He seems to measure me with his eyes before he spoke.

"I'll step over here by the door if you promise to eat something," he bargained. I debated momentarily but realized that being left alone while I ate was probably a thing of the past. At least for now he was going to make sure I ate. I nodded in assent and he moved slowly to stand against the wall by the door. He took a relaxed stance that I'm sure was meant to make me calm down but as I continued toward the food I made sure I could see him the entire time.

When I got to the tray, I saw that it was soup. He must have picked it up somewhere. It was warm and there were crackers as well. I took the spoon from the tray and put it in the soup. I took a spoonful and lifted it to my mouth. I had trouble opening my mouth enough to eat but I finally succeeded. I wanted to sigh as the soup went warmly down my throat but as I moved to take another spoonful I winced. I felt a sharp pain in my right side and as I moved I felt one in my stomach. I arched my back and leaned slightly to the left trying to stretch but it didn't help. I leaned forward to take another bite.

"Are your ribs bothering you?" Jonathan asked and he sounded genuinely concerned. I debated an answer without looking at him directly and shrugged my right shoulder in response. I took another bite and lifted a cracker from the tray.

"I'm sorry. I wish I had made it back before she decided to let Riley make you eat," he said and I didn't respond. I wasn't sure how to react to his kindness anymore. I wasn't sure if I could trust him. Every bone in my body ached to trust him, to have a friend, but he was a vampire and was working for Victoria. If I trusted him, I was a fool.

I took another few bites of the soup and picked up the glass of water. I put it to my lips and drank thirstily. As I replaced the glass on the tray I saw that my hand was still trembling. I tried to calm myself down but with him in the room watching me I was terrified. I wondered if this was going to be a permanent thing of someone monitoring my meals. I sat back a little from the tray, unsure of what to do now.

"Bella, I'll make you a deal," Jonathan began and waited until I looked up at him before he continued. "I will let you shower and change into a different set of clothes if you promise not to fight me while I clean your cuts. I also need to check your ribs. Deal?"

I thought briefly about getting to take a shower once again and decided at first that it wasn't worth having him any closer. The problem with that was he would check the cuts anyway so I might as well take him up on the offer. I still wasn't sure why he was being so nice to me but I decided to accept. I nodded and he walked very slowly in my direction. I felt my body tense as he got closer and he stopped in front of me and extended a hand. I looked at it momentarily and then quickly glanced at his face. I bit my lip, unsure of my decision but I placed my right hand in his extended one and let him pull me carefully from the ground.

He let me lean against the wall as he took the tray and set it in the hall. When he returned he had a small bag with fresh clothes. He helped me into the bathroom carefully and then left me on my own to shower. I took my time undressing; I was in no hurry to see the damage done to my body.

I didn't look down at myself until I was under the stream of the hot shower. As I carefully wiped away the dried blood from my wounds I saw the gashes. I also saw that most of my body was covered in deep purple bruises. None of those was as frightening as my body itself. My ribs and hip bones were protruding in an immensely disturbing way. I was starving myself and now I was seeing the effects of that.

I carefully washed my hair twice to get all the dried blood out that had matted in clumps around my face. I stayed in the water as long as possible trying to avoid what was next. I turned off the water and carefully dried myself off before I stepped out of the tub. I used my right hand to steady myself on the wall since I still couldn't see out of that eye. I dressed slowly and brushed my hair and teeth. I noticed the pain on the right side of my face continued down to my jaw and even back toward my ear. I rubbed the outside of my ear and realized I couldn't hear anything on that side. I panicked momentarily as I wondered just how badly that side of my head had been damaged.

After what seemed like too short a time to be away, I knew I had to reenter the room. I stepped in and Jonathan was against the wall by the door in his casual stance. He slowly moved forward and offered me a hand which I accepted. He helped me over to the makeshift bed and carefully let me sit. He sat across from me and I noticed the bag next to him. He pulled out a bottle that looked to be alcohol and some gauze. I closed my eye and turned my face away as he worked on my right arm first.

I noticed when he paused and began turning my hand around as if he examining something and I opened my uninjured eye. He was staring intently at the scar left by James' teeth on my hand. I tugged my hand gently from his grasp and placed it in my lap without meeting his eyes. He picked up my left arm and started to work on it. As he turned my wrist, I screamed and he paused.

"Your wrist?" He asked to verify what he had done. I nodded and he continued cleaning the cuts very carefully.

"I need to move closer to examine your face," he told me and I took a deep breath. I winced as the pain shot through my ribs but I closed my eye and nodded to let him know I was ready.

I felt his hand on my chin as he turned my head to the right. He worked to clean up the left side of my face and then turned my face to the right. He sat still for a very long time.

"I'm so very sorry, Bella," he said again and he reached up to start touching points on my face. Every one was painful. I felt the tears falling down my left cheek but it seemed my right eye was too swollen or too broken to produce tears. When he reached the spot nearest to my temple, I cried out and pulled away from him. He dropped his hands immediately.

"There are several broken bones in that side. It's going to take time for them to heal. There's really not much I can do about that at this point," he said and he sounded a bit defeated. I turned my face and opened my eye so I could see his expression. It looked pained.

"The worst part is how close he was. If the impact had been just centimeters further up then you would have been dead," he said and his voice sounded almost choked. He stared down for a moment before moving to pull something from the bag. He used the bandages to wrap my left wrist tightly.

"It's broken, but this is the best I can do for now. Don't put any weight on it if you don't have to," he told me softly. I nodded in understanding.

"I need you to lie back so I can check your ribs," he said meeting my eye. I drew in a shallow breath. Lying down with him here made me feel way too vulnerable but I promised not to fight. I clenched my jaw and winced as the pain shot through my face.

"Just this left and we're done," he said as he reached for my hand to help me lay back. I pulled my shirt up and he shook his head before kneeling over me. I immediately closed my eye. I felt his hands on my sides and winced a few times as he touched tender spots along my ribs. When he started on my right side I felt sharp stabs a few times but it wasn't as bad as I feared.

"I'm going to check these bruises on your stomach and make sure it doesn't seem like any internal damage," he said as his hands moved from my ribs. I winced a few times but when he touched the spot on my right side I cried out again.

"I'm going to wrap your ribs because I think you have a few cracks, maybe a break. I will have to keep an eye on that spot on your side and make sure it doesn't get any worse," he said and I opened my eye as he reached out to help me sit up again.

He wrapped my ribs and returned everything to the bag. He stood and took the bag to the door. He opened it and stepped out. When he returned a moment later he was carrying my glass from earlier. He walked to the bathroom and refilled it in the sink before walking slowly back to me. He knelt down and handed me the glass and opened his other hand which held three aspirin.

"I know it's not much but it will help some," he said and shrugged. I took the glass with my right hand and the aspirin with my left. I drank the entire glass of water as I took the pills and he rose to refill it again. He placed it on the floor beside my blankets.

He sat down again beside my makeshift bed. I wasn't sure what was next. I wondered if he was planning to stay all the time now. I wasn't sure how I felt about that. I wouldn't be able to sleep well if he was in here but I wasn't sure I would be able to sleep well anymore anyway.

"Do you know why they're keeping you?" He asked quietly. I wasn't sure how to respond but my head turned automatically in the direction of the door.

"No, they aren't here. They're all hunting and won't be back until sometime tomorrow," he answered my unspoken question. If I was going to talk to him I wanted him to answer some questions for me.

"Why-" I started and coughed a bit. I couldn't remember the last time I had spoken and my voice sounded strained. "Why do you care? Why are you helping me?"

"I'm just curious if you can give me any clues as to their plans for you. I'm not getting much from them except that you are bait," he responded. I watched him for a moment, not sure if this was a trap. I wondered briefly if they would all spring into the room if I told the truth but I realized I didn't care anymore.

"My…" I trailed off. I couldn't figure out where to start. "My… ex killed Victoria's mate. It was several years ago and he and I are not even together anymore. He… he left me about six months after it happened. I haven't seen him since. I'm not sure why Victoria is keeping me alive. If anyone was coming for me they would've been here by now…" I trailed off at the end. I felt the tears well up in my eye as the crushing truth of my words weighed down on me. I wouldn't be alive much longer. Victoria would soon realize what I had known from the start. They don't care.

"Why do you say that?" Jonathan asked curiously. There was no point in hiding anything anymore.

"Because his…" I wanted to force the name out. The name I hadn't spoken in so long. "Edward's sister could see the future. She would have seen this and they would've come for me by now if they wanted to. I'm not even good for bait." As I said the words the tears fell down my cheek. I realized just how right I was. Alice would have seen what I was going through and they would have come if they cared.

"That may not be entirely true," Jonathan said but I didn't look up."That may be because of Adam. He has an ability that I've never seen before but it seems like it might work against something like a psychic. It would explain why Victoria keeps him around."

"What kind of ability?" I asked, trying not to let myself hope that this was the reason I had not been rescued.

"Well, when he focuses on someone he can block other's abilities from working on them. Maybe it works easier on humans and he doesn't have to focus as hard. He may be blocking you without meaning to. He's still trying to figure it all out," Jonathan said and he rose quickly from his spot on the floor. I froze momentarily shocked by the suddenness of the movement. He took a few slow steps away from me as he realized he startled me.

"I hope he continues to block me if that's the case. I don't want them to come," I said softly. I knew he would hear me. He turned slowly to face me.

"Why? Don't you want to be rescued?" He asked. His eyes seemed to be questioning my sanity.

"No," I answered honestly and sighed. "I don't want anyone to risk themselves for me. I'm not worth it." I felt his eyes on me but I kept my head down. The weight of this conversation was threatening to crush me at any moment. "You never answered my question," I said softly. "Why are you helping me?" I heard him sigh and move slowly to sit in front of me again.

"When I was human, I had everything I truly wanted. I was married to my high school sweetheart and had two gorgeous children. My daughter, Karen was our oldest. We had her less than a year after we were married. Two years later we had our son, Charles," he began.

"The night I was turned was my daughters sixteenth birthday. It was March of 1977. We had planned this whole night out, just her and I. It was a tradition we started when she was six. I would take her to her favorite pizza parlor and we would go to the movies or the theatre, whichever was showing something she wanted to see."

"We had just left the theatre after seeing a wonderful production of Fiddler on the Roof and I had arranged for a backstage tour. She had no idea about the surprise tour and I walked her around to the alley behind the theatre," I looked up as he said this, suddenly sure where this story was leading. I watched as his burgundy eyes hardened.

"There were three of them. I couldn't protect her no matter how hard I tried. They killed her in front of me and I knew I was next. They wanted to make me beg for death. They were cruel and tortured me until someone came into the alley. It was the Stage Manager of the show coming to give us the tour. They carried me a short ways before I felt the burning coursing through my body," he paused and I knew exactly what had happened. I reached my left hand out and absently rubbed the crescent shaped scar on my right hand.

"When the transformation was complete and I opened my eyes the only one there was a girl. She explained things to me and when I asked where the others were she told me they left. They hadn't meant to turn me and they ran away. She helped me learn how to control myself and I stayed with her for the first few years but the pain of watching my daughter die was eating at me. I hunted them down. I felt like I had no choice. It seemed as if they were pulling me toward them. I destroyed all three of them," he stopped speaking and looked down at me. I'm not sure what my face looked like but he didn't say anything for a while. He just stared at me.

"When I walked into this room the first time and saw you huddled in the corner, I saw the same expression in your eyes that I saw in Karen's that night. Fear and determination. You remind me of her very much at times. She had a similar fight in her that she refused to be pushed around. I couldn't watch them do to you what had been done to her. I'm sorry if it seems out of place for me to protect you this way and I know it doesn't make up for not being able to save my daughter, but I couldn't watch them do that and not stop it now that I had the strength to," he stared at me earnestly, almost begging me to understand.

I stared into his face and truly evaluated him for the first time. His features and face were just as beautiful as any vampire I had encountered but I noticed that I could see age in his face. He looked older than I remembered Carlisle or Esme looking. I tried to remember how older they were and knew they were both in their twenties. I figured by the age of his daughter Jonathan must have been in his mid to late thirties when he was changed. It didn't make a difference but it was the first time I really noticed.

"Why don't you just leave if you can't watch?" I asked, looking him in the eyes.

"Bella, I'm here because they paid me to help them. I'm a tracker and I know when someone is after me. Once they are close enough I will be able to warn Victoria so they can't catch her by surprise. I agreed to the job before I knew about you. Once I found out, I adapted my strategy a bit by letting them know that I knew some basic first aid. I could keep you alive that way. I hoped it would limit the interaction between you and them. I didn't really want to be involved before I even knew what all was going on. Now that I understand the story better I want you to know that when the time is right, I'm going to get you out of here," he answered as he rose and moved toward the door.

"You will be safe, Bella. I will make sure of it," he said and I saw the determination in his eyes before he turned and walked out the door.

I sat in the same position with my eye fixed on the door for quite awhile. The sudden change in Jonathan's demeanor and his declaration of my safety seemed wildly out of place in the current situation. I did understand him a bit better after learning his story. Maybe he would be the one to help me after all.

* * *

**A/N: So, there is chapter three! Hope you all enjoyed. Does anyone believe Jonathan's story? Do you think he's just lying? What about Adams ability? Is that why the Cullen's aren't coming?**

**As always, teasers for reviewers :)**


	4. Trust

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all recognizable characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. All of the utterly unrecognizable characters are from my warped imagination.**

_**

* * *

**_

_**"So give me reason to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean,**_

_**Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes,**_

_**Give me reason to fill this hole, connect the space between,**_

_**Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies across this new divide."**_

_**"New Divide" - Linkin Park**_

**Chapter 4 - Trust**

Things changed a bit after the declaration from Jonathan. He came in regularly again but he would bring the tray of food over to me and move to stand by the door while I ate. I ate and took the aspirin without question. He checked my injuries routinely and I noticed after a while that I wasn't flinching away from him. I felt comfortable with his presence in a way I didn't when he was out of the room. For the first time in a long time, I didn't feel alone.

Jonathan was someone who was looking out for me. I had forgotten what that felt like. He would ask me questions about my injuries and I would answer without hesitation. I waited patiently for the day he promised was coming; the day he would help me escape.

I marked the passage of time in the only way I knew how anymore, by the healing of my injuries. I remember being able to take a breath without pain. I remember being able to open my eye a small amount, although I still couldn't see out of it. I remembered Jonathan telling me my wrist was about as healed as it would be. He was unhappy that it seemed to heal wrong and he was afraid I would never have full use of it again.

He was mostly concerned about my eye. According to him, the swelling had gone down tremendously across the rest of my face but my eye wasn't looking much better. I could open it a small amount and see light, but I couldn't make out anything else.

I continued to eat and he brought me fresh clothes and let me shower again. I noticed that my ribs were not as prominent as they had been. After my shower he checked my eye again but there was no change.

I noticed as his eyes became darker everyday. I saw when they were completely black and wondered why he hadn't hunted. It didn't take long to notice he wasn't coming in as often. He wouldn't come over by the bed anymore. He kept his distance again and I started to worry that I had done something wrong.

"Why aren't you hunting?" I asked one day before he slipped back out the door after leaving a tray of food. He paused and turned toward me slowly. He kept on hand on the doorknob as he spoke.

"I don't want to leave you with them," he answered honestly. I could tell he wasn't breathing. I remembered this reaction to my scent. I smelled good and yet he wasn't hunting to protect me.

"You should go. They shouldn't have any reason to bother me, right? I'm eating and not causing problems," I said. I didn't want him to feel like he had to be in pain because of me. I also missed my only friend. I was beginning to feel isolated and alone again. A small part of my mind knew that it was insane that I was becoming so dependant on someone. I dismissed the thought quickly, knowing that I had to learn to trust him if I wanted him to help me.

"I'm fine," he said quickly and walked from the room. His arrivals became farther and farther apart. He would drop the food inside the door and disappear, a lot of times while I was asleep. I slept a lot because I didn't know what else to do. I stared to get scared that he wouldn't be able to help me.

After a while I quit eating again. My eye still hadn't healed and I went back to curling in the corner and not sleeping. I was scared again. I was trapped again. Before, I could see the way out. Now, it was only black. I had no future. I would die in this room.

This went on for a while and I could tell he was unhappy with the change in my behavior but he said nothing. He just continued to bring food and not say a word to me. I felt myself falling. I was giving up again. It was crushing me to know that I had trusted someone working for Victoria. I wondered why I had ever listened to him. I didn't know how much longer I could hold on to the bit of sanity I had left.

I remember when I could open my right eye almost completely. I couldn't see but I could open it. It was painful to keep it open for long but I did it anyway. I felt like something or someone was going to attack me at any moment. I knew I was probably losing my mind after being in this room for however long it had been now.

The food by the door was beginning to stink. I wasn't sure how long it had been there but I considered flushing whatever it was down the toilet. I scowled at it as if I expected it to dispose of itself. I didn't see Jonathan for quite some time and I wondered if they moved on and left me here to die. Part of me hoped that they had.

The door opened one day but I didn't raise my head. I was too tired to try. I heard the tray move and the door closed.

"Why are you doing this?" Jonathan asked quietly. His voice startled me because I thought he had left the room. He sounded far away. I raised my head and looked at him but didn't speak. I placed my head back on my knees when I realized I couldn't hold it up anymore. I was weak and very tired.

"If I go hunt now will you eat when I get back, please?" He was begging but he remained by the door. I shrugged a bit in response because it was all I could too. I felt too weak for anything else. The door closed again.

I think I may have fallen asleep after that because I woke again to the sound of the door. I didn't raise my head because I assumed it was Jonathan returning. I didn't want to see him. I didn't want to think about eating. I just wanted him to leave me alone.

Suddenly I was upright and there was pain. I knew it was Riley before I opened my eyes. I still couldn't see out of the right side. Everything was blurry and dark but I could see him with my left. He had pulled me up by my hair. I didn't have the strength to fight him. I felt as he tossed me across the room and I landed on the floor but I didn't make a sound. I didn't even try to get up.

"Not eating again?" He questioned and I felt his foot connect with my stomach. The pain was blinding this time. I began to cough immediately, gasping to regain oxygen but otherwise not moving. He kicked me repeatedly until I started to cry out and scream. I knew it was the reaction he was waiting for. I could feel my ribs cracking under the repeated attacks and I knew I was in worse trouble because of the amount of weight I had surely lost. I coughed again and tasted the blood in my mouth. I sobbed and tried not to move as I heard the snarl from across the room.

"Get out, Adam. I told you to watch the door," Riley hissed over his shoulder. I coughed again and blood splattered the floor. The snarling became more pronounced and I heard a sound like a boulder colliding with the wall. I closed my eyes and tried to calm my body down. I heard more snarling and growling before the door was slammed shut and locked. I hoped again that he was gone but I knew he wasn't.

I felt his foot connect with my stomach once again and this time my body was sent sliding across the floor and I hit the wall. My head whipped back and I felt my skull connect with the concrete wall. I couldn't really feel the pain anymore. I knew it was almost over. Even if he didn't kill me now, I wouldn't heal from this. It was a strange feeling to know I was right all along; I would die in this room.

I felt him lift me with one hand wrapped around my throat. I forced my eyes to open so I could stare him down at the end. I smiled but not in defiance. I smiled because I was glad it was almost over. Suddenly the door was flung open and I expect to see Adam standing there but it was Jonathan. He had one arm blocking Adam from entering.

"Put her down, Riley," Jonathan said calmly but I couldn't clearly make out the expression on his face. My eyes were unfocused as the last of my oxygen was burning away under the force of Riley's hand on my throat.

"I don't take orders from you," I heard Riley hiss over his shoulder at Jonathan and the pressure on my throat increased. I smiled again, seeing the blackness seeping into the sides of my vision.

"Victoria will rip you to pieces if you kill her this way," Jonathan said and I could hear the certainty in his voice. He knew I was going to die just as much as I did. I felt the hand around my throat loosen almost to the point of releasing me.

"No," I croaked weakly. I couldn't let him stop. I was so close to the end. "You going to listen to him? Are you that much of a chicken?" I asked hoarsely. He narrowed his eyes at me but didn't respond. "Can't you come up with anything to say to me now?" I taunted him and worked up a mouthful of blood and spit it in his face. He growled and I could feel his entire body trembling as he worked to control his temper.

"Riley," I heard Jonathan's voice distort with a deep growl. I felt my body being thrown across the room. I felt cold hands catch me before I hit the concrete again. Then I heard the door slam. The cold hands lowered me to the floor. I didn't fight. I couldn't move.

"Bella?" Jonathan asked as his hands moved over me, searching for my injuries. I groaned as he pushed on my stomach and he lifted my shirt. I coughed again and started choking on the blood. He pulled me up to a sitting position, placing his legs behind me to hold me up.

"Bella, listen to me. You have to hold on, okay? I don't know what to do here but you have to hold on," he said over and over but I barely heard him. I wasn't sure what was happening anymore.

"Riley," I heard him hiss after a minute of trying to soothe me with his words. "Go find Victoria. Tell her that if I don't take Bella to a real doctor she's going to die. Take Adam with you. I can't afford to have him lose control around this much blood."

"Bella, open your eyes. Please look at me," he begged and I struggled a moment before I forced my eyes to open. "Listen to me, I will be right back." I stared at him unable to do anything else. He laid me on my side and I saw him disappear quickly from the room. When he returned the picked me up off the floor carefully. I lost my hold on consciousness then and the blackness washed over me.

At one point, I heard the sound of a machine beeping somewhere nearby. The sound didn't make any sense but I couldn't open my eyes to figure it out before I lost my grip on reality once again.

Some time later I vaguely remembered a voice. I thought it was Jonathan, but I wasn't sure. The voice was repeating something about memory loss. I couldn't catch it all before I faded out again.

When I was finally able to open my eyes, I blinked several times at the brightness of the room. I felt an overwhelming sense of déjà vu creeping into my mind as I tried to link the vision my eyes were seeing to the word hospital in my mind. This was impossible, of course, because as a hostage I wouldn't be taken somewhere so public.

So maybe I was dead. I hoped not because I was too uncomfortable. I wasn't in pain but I was definitely uncomfortable. I wondered if maybe I was dreaming. Maybe I was reliving my time with Edward for some reason. That didn't make sense because this hospital room looked different than the one in Phoenix.

I scanned the room quickly and saw a still, white figure standing in front of the open window. The cool air blew into the room. I blinked, expected him to disappear but he turned his head in my direction.

"Hey, you," he said softly and walked toward me. I saw his irises were nearly black but he didn't seem bothered by being here. He stopped when he was beside my bed and placed his hands lightly on the rail beside me.

I wanted to ask where we were. I had so many questions but there was some sort of obstruction in my throat that made it impossible. He seemed to understand my distress.

"We got away. Well, we aren't too far away but I had to stop to let someone check you out," Jonathan said with a sigh. "They will be after us soon, if they aren't already, so we will have to leave quickly. I'm not sure we can wait until you're fully healed from the surgery. You need to pretend you don't remember what happened," he hissed the end under his breath as a doctor entered the room. It stirred some sort of memory in the back of my mind.

I turned my head slowly in the direction of the door. I struggled to make my eyes focus. My right eye was still unfocused. I could see he was short and balding. The name badge he wore on the pocket of his scrubs said that this was the McLaren Regional Medical Center. I had no idea where I was.

"Hi there. I'm Dr. Jenson. I was the surgeon on duty when you were admitted. Do you remember anything that happened?" He asked. Memory loss. I needed to feign memory loss so I just shook my head. "That's okay. It's perfectly natural for someone who has been through a traumatic event to have some temporary amnesia. I bet you are about ready to have this thing out of your mouth now," he said but it didn't really seem like a question as much as an observation. I nodded slowly in agreement.

"Okay," he said and he picked up my chart and jotted something down. He walked over to the side of my bed and I felt myself flinch as he walked directly beside my head. "Listen, I need you to cough as I remove the tube," he explained and I nodded. I felt my heart accelerate at the thought of his proximity to me.

He unhooked the tube from the machines behind me and then reached a hand to my chin which caused me to flinch again. He paused momentarily before he placed the other on the end of the tube. "Okay, cough," he told me and tried to make myself cough as it felt like I was choking on the tube. It didn't take long before it was out. I continued to cough and rub my throat.

"Well, the bruising has gone down some on the outside finally but I'm still concerned there might be some swelling inside your throat. We may have to put the tube back in if you seem to be having trouble breathing again. Can you tell me your name?" He asked and I felt myself beginning to panic. I knew I couldn't tell him the truth so I just shook my head in response.

"That's okay. Don't feel bad. We'll get this figured out soon enough. Do you recognize this gentleman here?" He asked as he pointed toward Jonathan. I looked that direction and tried to keep the confused expression in place. I glanced back at the doctor and shook my head again. I was terrified suddenly as everything started falling into place. I remembered exactly what had happened and I knew if I didn't get away from here innocent people would die because of me.

"Sounds like Post Traumatic Stress. It's not uncommon in abuse victims. Can you remember if you are married?" He asked and I shook my head. I wondered how much longer I would get away with avoiding any real answers to his questions. Eventually, I would have to speak to someone and my ability to lie had not improved that much in all.

"How bad are my injuries?" I asked in a hoarse voice. This was the major question to me. I needed to know the extent so Jonathan and I could make a plan. We needed to get away from here soon. My head began spinning with all the questions I had for Jonathan. I needed to know where we were and how far away from Victoria. I needed a plan.

"Well, there was quite a bit of internal damage. It took quite some time to suture you up internally to get the bleeding to stop," the doctor explained. "We had to remove your spleen because it ruptured. There are six broken ribs and multiple fractures. You were very unstable for a quite some time. We weren't sure whether we had gotten to you in time," he said. "You should be up and around within eight to twelve weeks." I felt my eyes bulge at the thought. Eight weeks stuck here was impossible if Victoria was still after me.

"Thank you," I said softly and looked toward Jonathan. I was speaking to him more than the doctor at this point. I had given up on Jonathan and he proved to be exactly who he claimed. He was biding his time to help me escape and I nearly ruined everything. I felt an overwhelming sense of gratitude toward him. I knew what he had risked in taking me. Now Victoria would see to it that we were both killed.

"I'll leave you two to talk. He should be able to speak to you a bit about your past and maybe that will help. If you remember anything use the call button for the nurse. I will be back later to check your incisions," Dr. Jenson said as he exited the room. I turned back toward Jonathan feeling relieved that I pulled that off.

"Good work," he said with a smile. "I wasn't sure how you would respond when you woke up so I said I was your uncle. I told them your parents had passed away when you were young and I had taken care of you. I said that I hadn't seen you in a few months and was worried when you wouldn't return my phone calls so I went to your apartment and found you this way. I'm not sure how much they believed since neither of us had any sort of identification."

"I wasn't sure I had heard you right before but I knew I couldn't tell him the truth," I said and my voice still sounded hoarse. I laid my head back on the pillow. "What's the plan?"

"I'm working on it," he promised. "I'll know when they get close but in the mean time you just worry about healing." He walked over to the side of my bed and sat down in a chair. I looked over at him and noted again the dark irises.

"How long was I out?" I asked curiously. I knew he had left to hunt just before Riley's attack but I couldn't remember the color of his eyes when he returned and saved me.

"Six days. They kept you under for the four to make sure your body would begin to heal and they said it may be another four before you woke on your own," he responded.

"You're going to need to hunt again soon. Then what?" I asked. I knew that his eyes would turn that awful crimson and he would have trouble masking that in a hospital. I knew it was probably very uncomfortable for him to be around this many humans and all this blood as thirsty as he was.

"I'm not sure. I'm fine for now," he said and shrugged. We sat in silence for several minutes, the only sounds in the room coming from the monitors beside me and the television on some old sitcom in the corner of the room.

"Why do you do it?" I asked. It was a question that had bothered me for a while but I hadn't had the nerve to ask. I wasn't sure where the bravado was coming from but I guess I had decided that since he followed through on his promise to get me out of the basement I could trust him to an extent.

"Do what?" He asked, confused.

"Hunt humans," I clarified. "I mean, after you told me what happened to you I was wondering why you do it. I'm sorry if it seems like a very invasive question, I was really just curious." I looked over at him again and his eyes looked completely bewildered.

"I don't really understand your question. I hunt because of what I am and I don't really have a choice," he explained but he looked as confused as I felt.

"Didn't Victoria explain anything about the Cullen's to you?" I asked. I really assumed that they had discussed the enemy thoroughly.

"Not really. She said that it was a coven of seven, which seemed like an exaggeration. Otherwise she really didn't tell me anything," he said honestly. I studied his expression for a long time before I decided. I would tell him about my past if he wanted to hear it. He had shared his with me.

"There are seven of them. They are really more of a family. They are able to live together because…" I trailed off. I wondered briefly how crazy this would sound to another vampire. "Because they hunt animals, not humans." I finished. He stared at me for a moment before he burst into laughter.

"You had me going there for a minute," he said between laughs. I just stared at him. "You… You can't be serious. Those are just stories told in the vampire world. They don't really exist."

"I am serious. They hunt only animals which allows them to stay in one place longer and interact with humans more easily because their eyes turn gold instead of red," I explained. He stared at me for a long time before he sat back into his chair.

"I thought those... No one ever took them seriously. I had heard about vampires that lived differently from the rest of us but…" he trailed off in shock.

"They do live differently. That's how I met them. The younger ones are actually enrolled in school. Edward was in one of my classes," I said and he looked at me again with wide eyes.

"They go to school?" He asked in shock.

"Yes, and Carlisle is a doctor, a surgeon actually. I met him for the first time after a car accident. He came and checked on me in the Emergency Room," I continued, happy to have this information off my chest. It was nice to finally be able to talk to someone about them.

"That's impossible. How can he…" he trailed off again and I left him alone with his thoughts. I laid my head back on the pillow and tried to come to grips with the fact that for now, at least, I was free. I never thought I would be so happy to see a hospital but I was.

"Bella," I heard him say softly after just a few minutes of silence. I turned my head back toward him. "How is it that you ended up in a relationship with a vampire?" He asked. I sighed because his question was one I had heard several times from the wolves back home and I had asked myself repeatedly.

"I'm not really sure. How does anyone end up in a relationship?" I asked rhetorically. "It just sort of happened."

"When did Victoria come into the picture?" He asked. I bit my lip as I considered how to respond.

"I had figured out the truth about everything and had just met his family. I spent the day at his house with them and we went to play baseball in this clearing that night. Victoria and her mate, James, and another male named Laurent showed up in the clearing. James…" I trailed off not sure if it would upset Jonathan to know this. "James was a tracker. It became a game for him to get to me and Edward and his family saved me. It was close," I explained the story. He looked again at the scar on my hand and I explained about Edward saving me twice that night.

"After all of that he left you?" Jonathan asked curiously.

"It was a lot to handle. He stayed with me while I healed in the hospital. His family helped take care of me back home but about six months later, they were gone," I said softly and it was then I felt the tears streaming down my cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Bella. We don't have to talk about this anymore tonight," he said and I smiled at him.

"It's just been a long time since I've talked about this with anyone," I said honestly. "It's not the greatest conversation starter." He laughed in response to my comment.

"No, I suppose you're right about that," he said in response and stood up. "You should sleep." I nodded and laid my head back against the pillows. It didn't take long for sleep to come.

When I woke it was to the doctor and nurses entering the room. They changed the bandages on my incisions and I refused to look as they did it. They seemed happy with the progress of the healing and gave me some more pain medicine in my IV before I fell back asleep.

The next time I woke I realized there were still things I didn't know. I felt uncomfortable but I didn't want the pain medicine yet because I didn't want to sleep. I tried to get comfortable but couldn't. I finally decided to focus on my most important question.

"Jonathan, what day is it?" I asked. He was sitting across the room by the window again, breathing the fresh air.

"It's Friday," he responded without looking at me.

"That's not what I meant. I mean, what month? I need to know how long Victoria had me. I wasn't really keeping track," I said honestly.

He turned and looked at me but didn't answer right away. He made a face before he picked up the unopened newspaper someone had delivered to the room this morning. He walked slowly toward me and set it on my lap. He kept his eyes on my face as I looked down at the paper.

The title of the paper was The Flint Journal. I saw the address of the paper was Flint, Michigan. Well, that explained where we were. I glanced to the right side of the page to find the date and I gasped.

"That's impossible," I whimpered. It couldn't be true.

"I'm sorry, Bella," Jonathan said. "I wasn't sure how to tell you."

"But… no… how?" I started each sentence but couldn't form a full thought. My brain was still trying to process the date. Finally my anger broke through. "How is it possible that she had me for ten months?"

Jonathan didn't answer but I wasn't expecting an answer. I started at the newspaper in my hands with the horrid date. September sixteenth. I hated that date. It seemed my horrible past just wouldn't leave me alone.

Three years. Three years ago today my world was shattered. Here I was in a hospital bed after another vampire attack. I wasn't sure what to make of anything anymore. I couldn't call anyone back home, I'm sure they all assume I'm dead by now and I shouldn't put them in danger anyway. Suddenly, something occurred to me and I couldn't help but laugh. Jonathan looked at me as if I'd lost my mind. Maybe I had.

"I'm sorry. It's just… I'm now officially twenty one," I said, laughing. I never wanted to celebrate birthdays because I never wanted to get older yet here I was.

The next afternoon two police officers arrived to question me about my condition. They asked Jonathan to leave the room and he agreed quickly and left. I felt nervous and very uncomfortable alone with them but I told them the same thing I told the doctor. I didn't remember anything. They asked more than once if Jonathan had harmed me. They insisted they could protect me if that was the case. I almost laughed but managed to keep my solemn expression as I told them again that I didn't remember anything before I woke up in the hospital.

A few hours after Jonathan returned, I started to get a bit uncomfortable in the bed and I realized I was tired of laying still. I fidgeted and tried to find a position I liked but I couldn't. I just kept moving in the bed.

"What's wrong?" Jonathan asked after only a few minutes of this. He had returned to his post near the window after my conversation with the police.

"I don't want to be here anymore. I hate being stuck in this bed," I said sounding a little harsher than I had intended. He let out a short laugh before my glare stopped him.

"Calm down. You need to stop moving so much," he said and he walked over from the dark window to stand beside the bed. I hadn't realized it was so late.

"Easy for you to say. You can get up and walk around," I said and continued to glare at him. Suddenly he stiffened. He turned slowly in several directions before he nodded.

"Well, you're getting your wish. It's time to go," he said quickly walking to the opposite corner of the room and throwing the backpack over his shoulder "I'll be right back." He said quickly and slipped out into the hallway. I sat there motionless trying to will his words to make sense. He was back in just a few minutes with a plastic bag in his hands. He tossed it to me.

"Get dressed. Can you take out that IV?" He asked. I slipped the jeans on under my hospital gown and carefully buttoned them without putting too much pressure on the incisions. I laughed in response to his question.

"Not a chance," I answered honestly. I knew that needles were far beyond my ability.

"Fine, leave the other monitors on until we are ready to leave the room. Once we unhook them it will alert the staff," he said and walked to me quickly. He pulled the IV out and covered it with a cotton ball. I saw him swallow convulsively and look away. I felt remorse instantly for not at least trying to do that myself.

"I'm going to need you to walk until we are out of the hospital. I'll help you," he said reaching out a hand to me as I slipped my shirt on and the gown off. He handed me a hat. "Put your hair up."

I slid my hair up under the hat and put my legs off the edge of the bed. He steadied me with a hand around my waist, supporting most of my weight. I was instantly dizzy so I closed my eyes. I felt the rest of the monitors being pulled off quickly.

"Time to go," he said quickly and we walked to the door. "Just don't stop walking."

* * *

**A/N: So, what did you think? Did anyone imagine the amount of time that had gone by? I tried to be vague in previous chapters because I didn't want it to be too obvious how long she was there. I'm curious to hear what you all think of Jonathan now?! Also, do you think they'll make it out in time? Will Bella be okay away from the hospital? **

**As always, I have a great teaser for my precious reviewers. It's sad to see only 8 reviews after 3 chapters but I can't express my gratitude to those of you that have reviewed. It means the world to me!!**


	5. Evasion

**Disclaimer:**** I still own nothing but the original characters that are straight from my warped imagination...**

* * *

"_**I don't have a past,**_

_**I just have a chance,**_

_**Not a family or honest plea remains to say,**_

_**Rain rain go away,**_

_**Come again another day,**_

_**All the world is waiting for the sun."**_

"_**Rain" - Breaking Benjamin**_

**Chapter 5 - Evasion**

I kept my eyes on my feet, trying to focus my energy on not screaming in pain or tripping because I couldn't see through my tears. Jonathan led me swiftly through the halls of the hospital, only stopping to wait at the elevators. When I glanced up at him he was staring straight ahead with a look of fierce determination. I wasn't sure exactly what was happening as he pulled me onto the elevator. We were the only passengers at the moment.

"They're looking for you already. They plan on locking down the hospital. If they do that we may have to be a bit more creative with our exit," he said quickly. The doors opened and two older ladies stepped on. I kept my head down and we continued our descent to the main lobby.

Once the doors opened on the first floor, the ladies stepped off and headed toward the exit. I couldn't see because my head was down but instead of following them, I noticed Jonathan turned in the opposite direction.

"They are already watching this exit. We have to go out below," he said quietly and led me to a staircase. He opened the door and as soon as we were inside he lifted me and ran down the stairs. Once in the basement he found a service exit for employees and we walked out into the dark night. I was a bit wobbly and the pain in my stomach was nearly blinding but I continued to walk beside him down the street. It wasn't much longer before I began to stumble and gasp for air. I couldn't breathe deep enough because of the broken ribs.

"Just a little farther, Bella," he said reassuringly. I moaned quietly and kept my feet moving as best I could. He kept his arm tight around me until we passed a corner and turned toward the woods. Once in the trees, he stopped and set me gently on the ground.

"Okay, I'm going to give you something for the pain and then we have to keep moving; I will carry you," he said, pulling the backpack off his shoulders. I realized that it was my backpack from before Victoria caught me. I had barely registered this fact when he stuck the needle into my arm and pushed the plunger down. I didn't even have time to wonder if he would be able to handle my blood again before the pain clouded my mind and my vision went black.

When I started to come around, I could feel I was on the ground. I tried to move and groaned as the action pulled at my stitches. I rolled slowly to my side and opened my eyes. The sight in my right eye still had not fully returned and so I was feeling a bit on edge when I couldn't see anything out of my left eye either. I sat up quickly and gasped in pain, trying desperately to stifle the sound.

"Jonathan?" I asked and coughed lightly as I realized how raw my throat was.

I turned my head and saw a light in the distance. I leaned toward it and started to move when my hand encountered something. I slid my hand around and felt the shape of the backpack. I unzipped it and reached inside, feeling around for my flashlight. I pulled it out and flipped it on, covering it with a shirt to lessen the light.

I realized I was in a shed of some sort and I was alone. There was no one else around, not even Jonathan. I felt myself begin to panic as I wondered where he could be. I remembered back to the hospital and I knew someone was after us. I tried to reason what I could do if they caught me now. I needed to run, that's why Jonathan left me with supplies. I grabbed the backpack and put it in place on my shoulders before I scrambled on my hands and knees toward the door.

I paused momentarily trying to come to terms with the fact that I was, once again, on my own. I opened the doors and threw my hand over my mouth to repress the scream. The white figure coming toward me in the distance was moving too fast for me to get away but I had no choice. I jumped to my feet and stumbled automatically. I caught myself before I fully hit the ground and tried again to run.

"Bella, stop," Jonathan's voice came from the distance. I paused and turned back to look at the figure who was closer now. He slowed and raised his hands to me. I ran toward him, sobbing and gasping in pain at the movement, but I didn't care. I was so afraid that he left me.

I felt his arms around me before I stopped running and he was rubbing his hands on my back trying to calm me down. I couldn't think enough to get the words out.

"I… I thought you left me," I whimpered and felt like such a child once I said it. I laughed at myself for being so dependant on someone else. I had become attached to having someone around again; to having a friend.

"No, I went to hunt. I assumed you would be asleep for a while, you were pretty out of it," he said and laughed. "I'm sorry, Bella. I should have waited until you were awake."

"It's fine," I said as I calmed down a bit. "I just panicked and I shouldn't have. You would think I would be used to being alone by now but I guess not."

"I'm still sorry," he said as he helped me back toward the shed. I limped along slowly for a minute before he picked me up and carried me. As he walked back I looked up and noted his eye color for the first time. They were a strange orange color that reminded me oddly of a sunset. I wondered briefly before I realized and gasped.

"What did you hunt?" I asked but it sounded more like an accusation. He glanced at my face and away quickly.

"I… I thought it was worth a try," he said and he sounded self conscious.

"And?" I asked curiously.

"Well, it wasn't great. I'll have to see if I can hold out," he said and we both laughed. I gasped and twisted a bit in his arms trying to find a more comfortable position.

"How long was I out this time?" I asked curiously. He had said I was pretty out of it.

"About sixteen hours," he said cautiously, staring intently at my face. He shook his head as he set me on the ground inside the shed once again. He turned and pulled shut the door. I turned on the flashlight as I got situated by the wall. I sat it on the ground beside me, facing out so I could see Jonathan as we spoke.

"Are we safe?" I asked but I knew the answer before he said it.

"For now," he said honestly. "I'm not sure how I managed, they practically had us surrounded before I realized. It took a while; I'm glad you were out. How are you feeling?"

"Okay, I guess. A little nauseous but that's probably all the pain medicine," I answered truthfully. I'd had my fair share of pain medicine through the years and I knew what my normal reactions were.

"Well, I have some crackers and water for you. I know it's not much but they had you on that IV in the hospital so we need to take it slow," he said pulling the items out of the backpack.

"Right," I answered. I was apprehensive suddenly as we discussed food. It made something twist in my stomach and I felt confused. As Jonathan opened the crackers and sat them in front of me I had a sudden flash of the basement that was my prison cell for ten months. I squeezed my eyes shut and trembled momentarily trying to calm myself. I felt my heart racing.

"Bella?" Jonathan asked but I couldn't pull myself back to knowing I was safe just yet. I whimpered as he placed his hand on my shoulder and I pushed myself back further into the wall. I took a few more deep breaths before I opened my eyes and saw Jonathan had moved several feet away to give me the space I needed to work through my memory.

"I'm sorry," I said as my heart beat fell into a more normal rhythm. "I'm not sure why I freaked out like that. I'm okay now."

"Are you sure?" He questioned. I nodded before he moved closer again. I reached out and grabbed the bottle of water from the ground and took a few small drinks. My raw throat objected immediately and I winced.

"I wonder how long that's going to last," I said a little irritated.

"What?" Jonathan asked curiously.

"My throat is still so raw that I can't even drink without it hurting," I snapped at him. I knew it wasn't his fault but I just hated being in pain. He looked at me for a minute before he answered.

"Well, between the tube they had in there during and after the surgery and the swelling from the attack I'm sure it'll be a few more days before that pain is gone completely," he said in a measured voice. I couldn't tell if he was angry with me or just trying to figure something out. He continued to stare at me.

"What?" I finally asked after a few more minutes under his stare.

"Are you sure you're feeling okay?" He asked cautiously.

"I'm fine," I snapped at him and turned my head back toward the door.

"I'm sorry," he said softly and we sat in silence for several minutes before I spoke again.

"When do we have to move on?" I asked.

"We need to leave by morning. I only picked this shed to keep you in during the night because I needed to hunt," he said honestly.

"So, then what is the plan now? Do we just keep running forever?" I asked.

"No, we need to find some help. I can't take them all on myself," he said and he looked uncomfortable.

"What do you mean help? Do you know someone we can ask?"

"Not exactly. We need someone who is just as invested in this situation as we are," he said and I noticed that he continued to look anywhere but in my eyes.

"What are you saying, Jonathan. I'm too confused for riddles," I said, feeling my irritation rise.

"I think we need to find the Cullens," he answered and he finally met my eyes. I stared at him for a moment letting his words sink in.

"NO!" I screamed and my throat protested the sound. I began coughing and choking trying to get enough air into my lungs. I leaned over and wrapped my arms loosely around my ribs as they ached in protest.

"Stop, Bella. You have to calm down," Jonathan said as he moved to sit beside me. He leaned me to the side as I vomited up the water that hadn't lasted long in my system. It took several minutes before I could get a decent enough amount of oxygen in my lungs that I felt like I could speak.

"We can't… I can't… We would lead Victoria right to them," I said between gasps of air.

"Bella, listen to me. If we don't find someone to help us, we are both dead. Unless you have another suggestion…" he trailed off.

"No," I answered. "I don't know anyone else and I can't put my problems off on them. I shouldn't put them on you either. I should probably just start running again."

"That's not going to help me; not anymore. She's going to come after me either way," Jonathan said.

"I'm sorry," I responded softly. There was nothing else I could say. He was right, of course. It was my fault he was in danger. Now he would be in danger until we could stop Victoria. I wasn't sure what the right thing to do here was. I didn't know. I couldn't think straight. My mind didn't want to focus on the subject anymore.

"Don't be," Jonathan said. "I'm not. I made this decision."

"I can't do this. Not now. I think I need to sleep some more or something," I said and I leaned my head against the wall of the shed. He pulled out a needle from the backpack and gave me another shot of what I assumed was pain medicine. I looked at him to see his reaction.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked me and he looked genuinely concerned.

"I'm fine," I said but I felt my consciousness fading as the words came out.

The next thing I remember was a horrible pain in my head. I heard a grumbling sound but I couldn't place it. I tried to open my eyes and it took several tries but once I did I immediately wished I hadn't. I was lying across the backseat of a vehicle facing up toward a sky light that had trees above flying past at speeds that made me sick. I heaved and held my stomach as I felt the vehicle slow and almost instantly the door by my head was opened.

Jonathan pulled me from the car and moved me where I was sitting upright by the back end.

"Bella," He said and he sounded relieved. He stayed behind me with his hands on my shoulders as I continued to dry heave. I gasped and tried again and again to regain control over my stomach. It took several minutes before my stomach settled enough that I was only gasping for air. He pulled my shoulders back and turned me so I was leaning against the back of the vehicle.

"Where are we?" I asked hoarsely.

"I had to move you. Bella, I need to take you to another hospital. There's something wrong," he said but his words weren't making sense to me. I was having trouble processing what he was saying.

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"You are running a fever and showing signs of an infection," he said, looking at me in concern.

"No, I'm fine," I said trying unsuccessfully to convince him.

"Bella, I can smell the infection. I think it may be in your blood and if it is we have to hurry," he replied but again, I couldn't focus my mind to come up with a response.

"Where did you get the car?" I asked as I eyed the small blue SUV I was leaning against.

"I stole it from the diner near the hospital in Flint. I needed a vehicle so they couldn't track our scent," he answered in a flat tone.

He lifted me back into his arms before I could speak again and I closed my eyes. I felt as he arranged me into the backseat again. It was only a few minutes later when his words from earlier made sense in my mind.

"No hospitals. I can't handle it anymore," I practically begged. I didn't want to be back under the care of someone I had to lie to. I was terrified I would make a mistake and lead either the police or Victoria right to us.

"Bella," he said in disapproval but I missed the rest of what he had to say as I lost consciousness yet again.

The pain in my stomach was too much to handle and I knew something was very wrong. I faded in and out several times in the car. I have no idea if the trip took minutes or hours or even days.

I heard voices but they seemed to be some distance away. I wasn't sure who all was around but I assumed we had made it to the hospital finally as I faded out again.

It was the absence of the extreme pain that helped me back to consciousness. I slowly started to distinguish sounds. I heard voices but they seemed to be a little ways away. Closer I could hear the sounds of machinery. The beeping of machines saying I was still alive. The beeping meaning I was back in a hospital.

I fought with my heavy eyelids and finally opened my eyes. My right eye was still blurry but opened without pain this time. I looked around and saw the white walls and sterile atmosphere that told me that I was in a hospital.

I saw the open window and knew that Jonathan must be nearby. I glanced around and my eyes landed on him as he paced near the door. He looked worried. I tried to ask him what happened but realized quickly that I had the same obstruction in my throat as before. I moaned as I thought of the awful sore throat I'd had last time.

"Bella," Jonathan said and the same relief was there in his voice. I scowled at him in irritation and looked pointedly around the room again. He laughed a bit in response. "I told you I had to. You were sick; very sick. I was still almost too late."

I rolled my eyes and felt a small amount of pain in my right eye from the movement. I knew he was exaggerating. I would have been fine. I did feel better, though. There was almost no pain at all this time. I tried to stretch a bit and winced as I felt the slight pull of the stitches in my stomach. I groaned as I realized I felt more of them than before. I wondered if that meant I'd had more surgery.

"Are you in pain?" Jonathan asked and as he did I heard the door to the room open. I glanced away from him toward the door and felt the immediate jolt of shock. My body began to tremble as I processed exactly what Jonathan had done. I turned away from the door and back to Jonathan as the tears rolled down my left cheek. I could feel them trying to pool in my right eye but something must still be wrong on that side.

"Bella, I'm sorry," was all Jonathan said. "I told you I needed help."

I pulled my hands up to cover my face as I sobbed. It was a horrible feeling physically between the pain in my stomach and the obstruction in my throat but I couldn't control the overwhelming emotions surging through me.

"Bella, I'm glad to see you're awake. It seems we have quite a lot to discuss," Carlisle said and I took my hands down as he walked slowly toward the bed. I felt suddenly nervous in a way I never had around him in the past. He walked over, lifted my chart from the end of my bed and took a few notes. He then replaced it and left his hands resting on the foot of my bed. I knew my heartbeat was giving away my nerves because even I could hear it on the monitors.

I closed my eyes again and shook my head. It wasn't so much that I didn't want to talk to Carlisle but my mind was having a difficult time with the emotions still and the tears wouldn't stop. I tried to reason out what it meant that Jonathan had brought me here; wherever here was. If Victoria catches up with me now, she will have exactly what she wanted. I sobbed once again and laid my head back against the pillow feeling completely helpless and defeated.

"Bella, are you ready for me to take out the tube?" Carlisle asked as my sobbing slowed this time. I looked at him and nodded slowly.

He walked slowly to the side of my bed and my heart beat faster with every step he took. It was worse than it was with the human doctor in the last hospital. Carlisle seemed to ignore my reaction but moved with slow, deliberate actions as he unhooked the tube from the machines behind me. He turned to reach for me and I pulled away quickly and began trembling. I couldn't understand my own reactions. I knew I shouldn't be afraid of Carlisle but I couldn't help the way my body responded to the fact that I had a vampire so close to me.

"Bella, you know Carlisle won't hurt you," Jonathan said in concern. He seemed to understand my reactions better than I did. I turned my head toward Jonathan and he reached out his hand and placed it on my arm. He rubbed lightly in a soothing gesture and I couldn't help but notice that I didn't flinch away from him at all. I wondered if that was his way of seeing if I would or if he was honestly trying to comfort me. I sighed and turned my head back toward Carlisle. I laid my head back and nodded to him before closing my eyes.

My heart still jumped when his hand touched my face and I felt my slight flinch but I stayed still and coughed like I was supposed to as he removed the tube. I continued coughing and trying to catch my breath and my hands moved to hold my stomach. The pain was coming back now that I was more awake.

I laid my head back against the pillows once it felt easier to breathe and closed my eyes.

"How are you feeling?" Carlisle asked from his position directly beside the bed. I turned my head and opened my eyes. For some reason, I couldn't find my voice so I looked at him and shrugged.

"Are you in pain?" Jonathan asked and turned my head toward him a bit. I nodded slightly.

"It's almost time for another dose of medication and now that she's awake I'll see to it that we raise the dosage a bit to make her more comfortable," Carlisle said and I noticed that he seemed to be talking to Jonathan. It actually made me feel better that way.

Carlisle left the room then, I assumed to give Jonathan and me a moment to talk. I knew that he could stay close and listen but I didn't care. It was hard to handle with him physically in the room.

"How could you?" I asked as soon as Carlisle was out the door.

"Bella, I told you I needed help and you mentioned Carlisle was a doctor. I had to get you to someone and I knew it would be better if we didn't have to lie to them. You didn't do so great with that last time," Jonathan said with a slight smirk. I glared at him.

"Now all you did was put his entire family in danger. And over what? Over me? This is insane," I said and I felt on the brink of hyperventilating.

"If you don't calm down I will call Carlisle back in here and make him sedate you again. You need to rest. You almost died," he said seriously. I turned and looked him straight in the eyes then and noticed that he didn't seem to be kidding.

"What happened?" I asked seriously.

"You went into septic shock from a blood infection right before we got here. You were completely unresponsive. Carlisle took you into surgery and you were in there for hours. Once he came out he told me you were still in serious condition and there was only a fifty percent chance you would make it through the night. You should be in the ICU but he arranged for a private room so that I could stay with you," Jonathan explained and I felt my eyes widen at each new development. "I don't think any other doctor would have worked so hard for you."

I felt the stinging tears beginning and took several deep breaths while I came to terms with what Jonathan was telling me. I was here, alive, because of Carlisle. I hung my head and tried to keep up the deep breaths before the more important question came to my mind. I gasped and started coughing as I tried to hold my stomach together.

Carlisle walked back into the room as I coughed and walked over to put the oxygen mask over my nose and mouth to help me breathe. I pushed my body away from his hands automatically and toward the other side of the bed. He held out the mask again and I was still coughing and trying to breathe so I nodded and closed my eyes. He placed it quickly and stepped away. After several minutes, my anxiety attack was over and my eyes turned immediately to Carlisle.

"Do the others know I'm here?" I asked cautiously as I pulled the mask down from my mouth.

"No," Carlisle answered immediately and looked away. "Esme and I are the only ones in this town at the moment. She knows you're here because I haven't been home in four days."

I tried to process what he was saying. He and Esme were the only ones here. I wondered where everyone else was but it didn't matter. I felt extremely relieved that Edward wasn't here. At least if Victoria found me here, she wouldn't have her revenge as planned because Edward wouldn't be here to witness. I immediately felt guilty for that thought because without the rest of the family present we were all in more danger. We needed the numbers but I wasn't ready to face any of them. I was confused and there was something else I couldn't understand.

Then I caught what else Carlisle had said.

"You don't have to stay here, Carlisle. You can go home," I said. "You should go home."

"I didn't want to leave while you were unconscious. I will consider heading home for a bit after my shift today but we will just wait and see about your condition first," he responded kindly. He took a step toward me to take the oxygen mask from me and I felt my body stiffen. I leaned away and heard my accelerated heartbeat on the monitor. Carlisle looked unfazed, even as I flinched away when he reached to take the mask from my hand.

"Are you ready for some pain medicine?" Carlisle asked when he had taken a few steps away from the bed again.

"Can I ask a few questions first?" I hedged. I had too many things on my mind now to want to sleep just yet.

"Of course," Carlisle responded.

"How long have I been here?" I began. I was curious about how Jonathan explained things to Carlisle and how much he knew.

"Jonathan brought you in four days ago, as I was leaving for the day. I took you into surgery immediately," He answered.

"What… I… How bad is it?" I asked a bit haltingly. I wasn't sure this was something I wanted to know but I felt as if I needed to know.

"You are doing very well, all things considered. The infection seems to be gone from your system and your ribs are healing nicely. We are watching a few spots on your stomach because I did have to open you up to stop more internal bleeding. There has been severe trauma to your body but some of the wounds are months or years old. I took care of what I could and it looks like you'll be okay," he responded. It was a lot of information but it all sounded good to me. I watched as Carlisle looked over at Jonathan and I wondered what they weren't sharing.

"Anything else?" I asked a bit sharper than I meant to.

"I did have one other thing I needed to speak with you about," Carlisle began and Jonathan reached his hand out to place it on my arm again. "We need to consider how long you can logically stay here. Even without Victoria's interference we have to think about the police. They will be here eventually to take a statement from you because you seem to have had some sort of attack. This may make it obvious after you ran off from the last hospital or they may even find out who you really are on some missing persons list. Regardless, I think it's best if you leave."

I bristled at the fact that Carlisle was telling me to leave.

"Maybe I shouldn't have come in the first place," I said with the same sharpness as before.

"Bella, you don't understand. Carlisle isn't say we should leave town, just leave the hospital," Jonathan tried to placate me but I was in no mood.

"What the hell does that mean?" I asked.

"It means I think you should come to the house until you're healed," Carlisle explained and I huffed in irritation.

"Come and stay at your house?" I said and I gave a short, bitter laugh. "There's a great idea."

"I wouldn't tell anyone you are there unless you wanted me too, Bella. It would just be Esme and I and Jonathan, of course. We could take care of you until you are healed," Carlisle continued with the same compassion I have always seen from him. I felt guilty for snapping at him but I could just see how many ways this could go wrong. I also knew I didn't really have a choice. I wouldn't last long if I didn't have a doctor to watch out for me right now and I couldn't stay here with the police asking questions again.

"So, what's the plan then?" I asked, resigned to the fact I was under the Cullens care yet again.

"I think we need to keep you here at least through the night. I'll make a show of going home and then we'll see how things look tomorrow. If everything looks good then about an hour before my shift ends, you two will run like you did from the last hospital and head to the house. That way even if the police do figure out it was the two of you again, they still won't know who you are and it'll look like you just took off again," Carlisle explained. I sighed and nodded.

"Are you ready for that pain medicine now?" Carlisle asked after another minute of silence. I nodded and he left the room.

"I think this is the best option right now," Jonathan said quietly and I turned and stared but I don't know what expression was on my face. The flow of emotions running through me would be enough to make Jasper ill right now.

Carlisle reentered then with the needle to administer the medicine into the IV that I had barely registered was in my hand again. I stiffened as he approached and my heart rate accelerated once again but I stayed in place. Once the medicine was administered, Carlisle lifted my chart to make another note.

"Promise you won't tell the others?" I asked and the words sounded a bit slurred as my eyelids began to droop.

"I promise," Carlisle responded as I drifted off again.

**A/N: So there you have it... at least one of the Cullens is in this story now!! I knew you would all be excited to see Carlisle :) I promise that more Cullens will be in this story!**

**Also, I am curious about your opinion. I have a few outtakes that I have written to this story from other characters POV... mainly Alice so far... and I wanted to know if you all would like me to post them? If so, how? I'm thinking about doing Misguided Ghost: The outtakes! Let me know what you think and maybe you will get a little sneak preview of the first Alice outtake ;)**


	6. Uncertainties

**Disclaimer: Same as always, Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight...**

* * *

**"_Where can I turn? Cause I need something more, _**

**_Surrounded by uncertainties I'm so unsure of, _**

**_Tell me why I feel so alone cause I need to know to whom do I owe, _**

**_Explain to me this conspiracy against me." _**

**"_Conspiracy" - Paramore_**

**Chapter 6 - Uncertainties**

When I woke the next day, the first thing I registered was the odd light in the room. Jonathan had abandoned his post near the window for a seat on the side of my bed. The window was closed and the blinds were drawn, but I could see the shimmering sunbeams struggling to shine through the slits. I felt conflicting emotions at the thought of the sun. I couldn't remember the last time I had seen it beaming at its full potential and I didn't realize how much I missed it until now. On the other hand, I knew what its appearance meant.

"Carlisle won't be in today," I croaked out, my voice was thick with sleep.

"I wondered how that would work," Jonathan retorted and turned his attention away from the television to glance toward the door. "Your overnight doctor has been in several times while you were asleep. She says the police wanted to ask you some questions once you're awake."

"I don't know what to say," I whispered as I struggled to bring my mind out of the haze the pain medicine produced long enough to focus.

"Maybe you should just play up the pain so the doctor will give you more medicine and you can stay asleep until Carlisle comes in tomorrow," Jonathan suggested.

"Do you think I could talk her into letting me walk around a bit in the room?" I asked cautiously.

"I'm not sure if you should be walking. Why?" he asked.

"I really want to look out the window. I miss the sun," I responded softly.

"It can't hurt to ask. If we can talk her into it, that may be the perfect reason for the additional pain," Jonathan said, plotting our background story.

"I don't want to sleep anymore," I said, but I realized how petulant I sounded and sighed.

"I never told you how sorry I am. I wish you didn't have to go through any of this," Jonathan said. He was staring at my face when he spoke and his expression was sincere and apologetic.

"Jonathan, this was not your fault. In fact, if it weren't for you I never would have lasted as long as I did. I'm sure they would've killed me months ago," I said, shivering at the thought. The sudden movement made me wince as my muscles pulled against, tweaking something in my stomach.

"You may need that pain medicine anyway," Jonathan noted as he watched my reaction. "Your body has a long way to go before you're healed."

"I know, I know," I sighed. I wasn't sure how much longer I could stand being here. Not just in this hospital, but this close to any of the Cullens. I worried that Carlisle couldn't keep his word. He promised he wouldn't tell any of the others but what if they came back anyway? What if Alice had already seen me here and they were on their way back now? I didn't realize how shallow my breathing was becoming as I considered all of these options until Jonathan spoke.

"Bella, what is it? What's wrong?" he asked, and his voice held an edge of panic. I tried to take a deep breath and winced again as I felt the dull pain in my protesting ribs. I coughed and tried to regain my composure.

"What if they already know?" I asked and stared at Jonathan. My right eye still wouldn't focus and I had to blink several times to keep my left eye centered.

"Who?" he asked, confused.

"The other Cullens. What if they already know I'm here?" I repeated my fears aloud.

"Carlisle said he wouldn't call —" Jonathan began but I cut him off.

"He wouldn't have to. With Alice's ability, she could already know. She has probably known since you made the decision to head this way," I said and my voice sounded defeated. I realized I was most likely correct in the assumption that Alice, at least, knew I was here. Since I had yet to see her or hear from Carlisle that she was home, I could only assume that she still didn't care. I sighed as the pain of that reality threatened to pull me back toward a debilitating depression.

I turned my head away from Jonathan so I could try to hide my emotions. I couldn't believe he brought me here. Now, I was stuck being a burden to Carlisle. I was the reason he couldn't let his kids come home. I was the reason he had to lie to them, which I doubted he had ever done before. I remembered that Edward once told me there were no secrets in the Cullen family, and now here I was ruining that. My scattered thoughts ran over everything as I worried about the plan to stay with Carlisle and Esme. It was a horrible idea that would only cause me pain and them the hassle. I should have just left by myself, keeping them free of any obligation to help me.

"Bella, I don't know what the right thing is to say here, but I don't think we have much of a choice beyond just trusting Carlisle's word that he won't say anything," Jonathan said after several minutes of silence. I didn't respond in any way to his words.

It wasn't long before the doctor entered the room to check on me. She told me her name was Dr. Keplin. She explained that Dr. Cullen was out today and she would be taking care of me for another few hours. I found it interesting that I wasn't quite as nervous in her presence as Carlisle's. She moved to stand beside me and I flinched away but not nearly as much as usual. Was it because she was a woman or because she was human?

"Do you think I could get up and walk around my room a bit? I'm really feeling stiff from sitting in this bed for so long," I said quietly after she wrote a few notes on my chart.

"I'm not sure. That should really be a decision for Dr. Cullen to make. He should be back tomorrow," she hedged. I could tell she didn't really want to say no but she wasn't sure if my body was ready.

"Please? How about I put the chair by the window so I can have a change of scenery for a few minutes? I could sit that way and then come back to bed," I begged. I was desperate to feel the sun's rays, even if it was only through a window. She sighed.

"Alright. Keep it short. I'll be back to check on you in an hour and I expect you back in this bed by then," she relented with a slight shake of her head before she left the room.

"Nicely done," Jonathan commented as he rose from the chair and moved it quickly to a spot near the window. He walked to the bed and pulled one of the rails down as I turned slowly and let my feet hang over the side. He moved the IV stand around closer as I stretched and let my body slide so my feet were on the floor. He held one arm out as if to steady me in case I needed it. I took a few shuffling steps across the room, surprised at how stiff my body was, and stopped by the window.

"I can't believe how good it feels just to be out of that bed," I commented as Jonathan stepped back and I pulled up the blinds. He stayed out of the light, leaning back against the wall in the shade, as I stared out. There wasn't much of a view from here. We were on the front side of the hospital so I could see the parking lot and a main street that passed in front. It didn't seem like a particularly large hospital, but I was only seeing a part of it.

"How are you feeling?" Jonathan asked after I had been standing there for several minutes.

"I'm alright," I answered as I backed away to sit in the chair. The truth was I was exhausted. It was ridiculous that I could be tired after just walking across the small room but I was. I sat in the chair and closed my eyes, enjoying the feeling of the suns rays on my skin. It was something I missed more than I realized. Maybe I just missed the freedom. Even in this hospital, I felt free.

"Are you ready to head back to the bed?" Jonathan asked as I opened my eyes and slowly pushed myself forward in the chair. I nodded as I stood very slowly and reached up to pull the blinds down once again. During my reach, I could feel the tugging against my stitches so I moved very slowly.

Once the blinds were closed, Jonathan stepped over and took the IV stand with one hand, leaving the other out to balance me again. I needed his help more on the way back. I sat on the edge of the bed and he helped me move my legs around and pull the blankets back up. I couldn't get comfortable and I continued to move every few minutes. I think it may have been too soon to be walking because I was already very sore.

"How are you feeling?" Jonathan asked after I had tried in vain to rearrange myself for the third time.

"Sore," I admitted and sighed.

"Well, the police are on their way in to talk to you. I wanted you to be aware. I think our best bet here is to play up the pain," Jonathan said and his words seemed a bit rushed. I felt my heartbeat accelerate as I heard it on the monitor.

The door opened just seconds after Jonathan finished speaking and two uniformed men entered. I felt my body tense as the unfamiliar men entered the room and walked toward me.

"Hi there. I'm Officer Jackson and this is my partner, Officer Heath," The taller of the two men said. I nodded but didn't speak. "We'd like to ask you a few questions, if that's alright." I nodded again.

"Can you tell us your name?" The shorter one asked. He had a small tablet and a pen out to write my answers down. I took a deep breath and forced myself to start coughing. I gasped and grabbed at my ribs. It was painful and brought tears to my left eye immediately, but had the desired effect. Jonathan pushed the button for the nurse when I couldn't control my respiration.

The nurse entered and was followed swiftly by Dr. Keplin. She pulled my chart off the end of the bed while the nurse moved to put the oxygen mask back over my face. The doctor then asked the officers to leave while she checked on me. I hid my smile behind the mask.

"Are you alright?" Dr. Keplin asked as she stepped around to check the monitors. I shook my head and wiped my hand across my cheek to catch the tears. "I was afraid it was too soon for you to be walking," she sighed. "I'll get you another dose of pain medicine."

"You are getting better at this," Jonathan commented after both the doctor and nurse had left the room. I laughed weakly behind the oxygen mask. "I'm sorry you're in pain now."

"It's not so bad," I said, pulling the mask away from my mouth long enough to speak.

The doctor reentered then and walked over to my IV. She injected the pain medicine into my IV tubing and soon after, I was asleep once again.

When I woke, I tried to stretch my body and groaned at the pain. I guessed walking really was a bad idea because I was definitely still feeling it. I opened my eyes slowly and waited as they adjusted to the darkness of the room. It was a stark contrast to the bright sunlight that I enjoyed earlier. The only light in the room came from the television. I glanced around and found Jonathan watching me from the chair next to my bed.

"How long was I out?" I asked and cleared my throat.

"About twelve hours," he responded, watching my face carefully. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I'm better now," I answered and glanced at the clock on the opposite wall. It was just after three in the morning. I yawned, leaned my head back against the pillows, and closed my eyes. I was hoping to relax enough to sleep. I hated sleeping this much but there really wasn't anything else to do while I was trapped in this room. I abruptly realized the thought I had just had and it made me panic. I was trapped in this room. I knew somewhere in my mind it was a different situation entirely but I wasn't being rational as I tried to push myself out of the bed quickly.

"What are you doing? What's wrong?" Jonathan asked, quickly grabbing my shoulders to restrain me in the bed. I struggled against him weakly for several minutes before I felt the irrational tears streaming down my cheek.

"I… I'm… so… sorry," I stuttered between the sobs now tearing through my chest. My ribs ached as I trembled uncontrollably. Jonathan's cold hand rubbed my arm in a comforting gesture as I took my time calming down.

"What happened?" Jonathan asked when my breathing was once again under control.

"I just… I felt trapped all of the sudden. I felt stuck here and I panicked," I explained as the tears continued to fall swiftly down my left cheek.

"It's okay," Jonathan tried again to soothe me.

"I know. I just…" I trailed off. I didn't know how to explain the aberrant feelings coursing through me so I laid my head back against the pillow again and closed my eyes, breathing deeply as I tried to keep my mind and body calm.

I must have drifted to sleep again at some point because I woke to the light coming in the window. It was the same dull, grey light I was used to. I glanced around the room and saw Jonathan was still at his post beside my bed.

"Feeling better?" He asked and eyed me cautiously.

"I'm so ‒" I started to apologize before he cut me off.

"Stop. As long as you are okay..." he said as the door to the room opened and Carlisle walked in.

"Good morning, Bella. How are you feeling?" He asked in a normal tone, but I immediately felt uneasy with him in the room. I couldn't meet his eyes as I answered.

"I'm fine," I replied and even though the words seemed barely audible to me, I knew he heard them.

"Well, I can see by the increased amount of pain medication last night that yesterday was rough on you," he said when he lifted my chart from the foot of the bed. "Did the police stop by?"

"Yes," Jonathan answered for me. As the two of them discussed the events of the previous day and the plan for our escape today, I caught only brief bits of the conversation. I didn't bother trying to follow what was happening because I knew that Jonathan would fill me in on the plan in time.

It wasn't long after I had finished picking at my breakfast tray that Carlisle came in again. He administered another dose of pain medicine and spoke in the same hushed, quick tones to Jonathan.

"It's almost time," Jonathan said as the door closed behind Carlisle. I turned my head away from the door, back to Jonathan, and met his eyes. He was looking toward the window as he spoke again. "The plan is simple. I just have to get you out of the hospital first. We are going to try to make a break the same way we did before; I have your clothes ready for you. Once we are outside, we will have to steal a car from the parking lot in order to throw off the trail. We will drive about twenty miles and I will find somewhere to ditch the car. Then, I will run you back to the Cullen's house where Esme will be waiting."

Throughout his explanation, I felt myself starting to panic. Not only was the thought of being on the run once again unnerving, but it didn't help knowing where I was running _to_ this time.

"You should rest," Jonathan said as he watched me cautiously. I felt myself gasping for breath as the panic tried to overtake me. "It'll be okay."

About an hour later, Jonathan placed my clothes on the foot of my bed and helped me carefully to my feet. It took a little more effort for me to get dressed this time and I felt winded afterward.

"You can lean on me if you need to on the way out," Jonathan promised as he unhooked the first of the machines after pulling the backpack in place on his shoulders. I heard the beeping of the monitors change as pulled the last of the wires and tubes from my arm.

When we stepped into the hall, I noticed we were around the corner from the nearest nurse's station. He moved us quickly down the hall, as I tried not to trip over my nearly numb feet. We made it to the elevators quickly, but I was already swaying; my legs were ready to give out. As the elevator doors opened, I noticed that the tight space was nearly full of people, but I also heard the raised voices behind us.

Jonathan pulled me swiftly into the elevator car and we rode down toward the bottom floor. Unfortunately, we made several stops on the way down and people were getting on and off the elevator. I recognized the difference between trying to make this escape in the middle of the day as opposed to late at night in the amount of time it was taking us to reach the bottom floor.

I followed Jonathan's lead as he held his arm around my waist in a seemingly relaxed gesture, leading me from the elevator onto the second floor. He pulled me swiftly to a stairwell and through a room that resembled a Laundromat, equipped with lines of washing machines and dryers. At the end of that room was a door the led into the alley behind the hospital.

"The police were already in the building hoping to talk to you today. Stealing a car now won't be an option," Jonathan told me and I nodded numbly. The months of inactivity combined with the stress of my injuries was enough to make me groggy already. "We'll have to go straight to the house because they are already watching the parking lot in hopes that we'll try to steal a car."

I nodded again in response as he turned and pulled me toward the street. I knew we would have to walk some distance to make it to their home because it would probably be near the outskirts of the town. It didn't take long before we were off the street and into the woods as police sirens blared, the patrol car barreling down the street we just crossed and headed — no doubt — toward the hospital. I swayed on my feet, a sweeping dizziness suddenly washing over me before I felt cold hands on my shoulders.

"Come on. I'll carry you," Jonathan said and pulled me up into his arms. I would have protested — part of me wanted to — but I knew I'd never make it on my own. I couldn't keep my eyes open for long, so I quit fighting the lethargy and fell quickly asleep.

When I woke, it was with a start. I knew immediately where I was, although I had never seen this room before. The pale color scheme and huge picture window in the room were exactly in line with what I remembered of the Cullen's taste. I was still taking in my surroundings when the door creaked open.

"How are you feeling?" Jonathan asked quietly. I met his eyes and they were filled with nothing but concern as he walked to my bedside.

"I'm alright. Still sleepy, though. How is that possible?" I asked as I glanced toward a small clock on the table. We had left the hospital just after noon and it was after ten.

"Your body requires rest in order to heal," Carlisle's voice came from the doorway. My head whipped quickly in that direction as my body stiffened. I groaned at the pain that shot through me. He gave me a small, apologetic smile.

"Bella, Carlisle needs to check your wounds and change the dressings," Jonathan said. I turned my head slightly toward him and slid my eyes to take in his worried expression, keeping Carlisle in my periphery. I felt my eyes widen and my heart picked up in tempo.

"Can't you do it?" I asked in a small voice. I was suddenly terrified of the thought of Carlisle in a way I couldn't explain. I trusted Jonathan, he had never hurt me; he had never abandoned me.

"Carlisle is the doctor here. I took care of you before but even then, I wasn't doing a very good job. You need to let him help you heal," Jonathan responded and I turned my head more to meet his eyes fully. Was he just talking about physical healing?

"Jonathan can stay in the room, Bella. You don't have to be alone with me if you aren't ready," Carlisle offered, moving closer to the bed in slow, measured steps. I tried to control my breathing and the pounding in my chest that was echoing through my ears. I felt the panic as it began rising from my core; I felt like I couldn't breathe. For some unknown reason, every cell in my body was screaming 'predator' but a small part of me knew better.

It was at that point that the gravity of my situation suddenly hit me like a wrecking ball. I was alone in a house of vampires. I was trapped again, too far for any human to hear me scream. I tried to keep myself calm. I tried to remember that I had been around Carlisle in the hospital, but the bigger part of my mind reeled with the thought that no one knew where I was again. I wasn't been watched over, I was being held in a house with vampires who could kill me before I realized what was happening. I tried to take a deep breath as Carlisle took another step forward.

"It's okay, Bella. If you aren't ready, I understand. We can try and if it gets to be too much, I'll leave the room," Carlisle said and his voice was sincere.

It didn't matter, the panic overtook me and I pushed myself against the headboard, sitting upright and curling my knees to my chest, despite the pain in my ribs and stomach. I felt the stitches pulling, ripping my skin as I wrapped my arms around my knees, trying to make myself even smaller. My entire frame rocked with tremors and it took a moment before I registered the terrified whimpers coming from my throat. My eyes had never closed during the movement, carefully watching the potential threat in the room without meeting his eyes. I continued pushing myself with my feet, as if I believed that I could move further away from him if I continued to try.

"Bella," I heard someone say, though the word barely registered. I saw a movement out of the corner of my eye although I didn't understand what was happening. I whipped my head to the side where the movement had occurred to watch the person beside me and back to the one by the door. All I could register was fear. I knew I was surrounded by something very dangerous.

My body moved, arching away from the figure that was moving beside me and I was on my feet on the bed. A horrifying sound was piercing my ears, a high-pitched curl that could make my ears bleed. My eyes were unfocused as I took in my surroundings with a new thought; the only coherent notion in my mind: escape. I heard voices again but the sound seemed muffled by the shrill sound that echoed off the walls. After a long moment, my eyes focused on the door and I immediately crouched on the bed. I jumped, trying to clear the threat that was blocking the door but something cold and hard grabbed me from behind, pinning me to the bed.

I struggled against the weight on my back although I knew it was useless. My head whipped wildly around as I tried to watch them all at once, wanting to know who was coming at me first. I noticed a third figure now and thrashed violently against my captor, who seemed to be trying to speak to me. All I heard was the wild shrieking that I just now realized was coming from me. I was screaming and the sound was a deafening, horrified screech that was nearly inhuman.

The third figure that had entered the room turned and vanished as I focused on trying to free myself from the bed. My throat finally gave out and the sound I was making cut off into a scraping cough. I continued to struggle uselessly, trying to pull my arms from where they were pinned behind my back. Finally, in an act of desperation, I pulled with all my strength, raising my shoulders and arching my back against the pressure on my wrists. As I did this, I threw my head back and felt my skull connect with something rock hard. The pain shot down my neck and spine as I felt the blood spreading through my hair. The atmosphere in the room abruptly changed as the third figure reappeared and another sound began. This one was coming from behind me. It was an enraged, animalistic sound that reverberated through my bones.

Things started to move quickly again. The figures in the room blurred and I felt the weight lifted from my back. I blinked back what I thought were tears forming in my eyes but then my vision was tainted with a pinkish haze. I pushed myself up off the bed, holding on tightly to the headboard for support when I realized how dizzy I was. I wiped at my eyes, trying desperately to clear my vision. I noticed that the room was empty. I took two quick steps toward the door before my legs gave out below me. My knees hit the floor with a hard crack. I tried to push myself back to my feet but it was useless, the dizziness was overwhelming. I fell to my hands and began to crawl toward the door. Escape was close; I just had to keep going.

Just before I made it to the door, a figure appeared directly in front of me. I heard another bloodcurdling scream as a pale face blurred in my vision, moving too swiftly for my eyes to follow. I heard violent growling, glass shattering and several voices raised above the screeching. I felt something hard and cold, knocking me to the ground as I tried to stand. I was pinned face down on the hard floor, struggling before I felt a sharp pain pierce the skin where my neck met my shoulder and everything went black.

* * *

**A/N:**** Whew... that was a doozy! I hope you all are enjoying this as much as I am ;) What do you think just happened? I'd love to hear some theories!**

**I have to thank my wonderful, amazing new beta, Emily Bowden. She is a Godsend! I don't know what I'd do without you! You should check out her work!**

**I finally got around to posting the first outtake... it's Alice's POV so you will see some of the Cullen's! It explains what the others were doing... How they found out... their reactions... Check it out! It's on my profile under Misguided Ghost: The Outtakes! If you guys have any scenes you would like to see from another characters perspective, please let me know! I'm game to try any of them... any character at any point of the story.**

**As always, teasers for reviewers... and I have the perfect teaser all picked out this time :)**


End file.
